James Bond FFVs (Unformatted)
by gdedwards11
Summary: Cry Me A River
Page **131** of **131**

Written by: Geoffrey D. Edwards

503 Stilson St

Earlville, IL. 60518

Home: 815-246-9075

Cell: 815-503-1816

Writers Guild Of America Registration Number: Unsolicited – Not asked for

Daniel Craig as James Bond in…

Cry Me A River

 **lines**

A Dark corridor of sorts, lit only by some dim lights covered by a thin wire mesh to keep people from breaking the bulbs with their heads or burning themselves.

The camera moves slowly, while zooming in on a corner of the corridor. James is advancing carefully, not to disrupt anyone.

He moves through the corridor, checking to see if any of the doors are unlocked.

He finds one; he opens it and quietly moves in.

 **2\. Int: Underground room – dimly lit**

James looks around, there's nothing there but a table, some chairs, and some fresh blood.

 **: Secret compound corridor**

He carefully steps out of the room and advances further down the corridor.

 **: Secret compound Misc room**

Another room unlocked, a scientist lay dead on the floor, his throat slit.

 **: Secret compound Misc corridor**

He finally comes to a room that is marked with something. Written in Arabic. He can't read it but it looks important.

 **: Secret room**

He pulls off his backpack, opens it and pulls out what is assuredly a plastic explosive.

He molds it into the crack in the door, puts a detonator wire in it, stands back and hits the illuminated red button.

The plastics explode but making very little noise. He cracks the door, an alarm sounds, he quickly looks inside.

It's what he was looking for, a small device of sorts. It's protected by lasers. He uses a mirror to deflect them.

As he does, the wall he has deflected the lasers to immediately begins to burn, then bursts into flames.

Another alarm sounds. He grabs the device. He stuffs it in his backpack and pulls out a machine gun (Oozy).

 **(Choreograph)**

Two of the guards rush into the room. James doesn't have time to fire at them, both guards are on him physically.

At first they have him but James muscles his way out and starts to whip the guards.

Before long, James is up, with the Oozy pointed at them. One of the guards goes for his weapon, James guns him down.

The other guard sounds another alarm. James rifle butts him in the back of the head knocking him clean out. He grabs the device and puts it in his backpack.

James throws the backpack over his shoulder and carefully heads out into the corridor.

 **3\. int: Corridor**

As soon as he starts to make his way back, more guards come around a corner and fire at him.

He must go the other way quickly. He fires back then heads further into the underground labyrinth, looking for places to escape or hide.

 **(Choreograph)**

James is firing as he's running. A guard from in front of him tackles him. They skirmish but James wins and immediately fires on the guards coming down the corridor after him.

Two of the guards are hit (shot down). James makes his way down more corridors, testing doors as he goes.

He comes upon an open door that leads into a large hanger of sorts. He ducks in quietly, alarms still sounding.

 **4\. INt: secret compound hanger**

Remembering that some of the guards know where he is and eventually come through the same door he did, he has to hide deeper where he could be seen by others.

He spies two fighter jets, F-16s, probably sold to them by America.

He carefully makes his way to a ladder going up to the cockpit of one of the jets.

When he gets to the top of the ladder he sees several more fighter jets. Some American made, some Soviet.

 **James**

 _ **To himself**_

No British jets, what the heck?

He quietly climbs into the cockpit. He fires up the electronics. One of the guards that was chasing him sees him.

They fire at the jet. One of the mechanics stops them reminding them of the ordinance under its wings.

They stop firing but try to get to him physically. James fires up the engines on the Jet.

He fires his machine gun at the guards. Two more are hit, the rest dive for cover.

Now everyone with weapons are shooting at James regardless of the ordinance.

Just before he sets the jet in motion, he arms one of the missiles while it is still attached to the jet. He flips a release switch.

 **Cockpit Voice**

Danger, ordinance active, danger, ordinance active.

The missile drops from under the jets wing and clanks down on the floor. Obviously heavy from its cast iron casing and ordinance.

The personnel of the Arab hanger see this and all scramble at once for the exits.

James has the F-16 moving. From in the cockpit he arms the machine guns.

He turns the jet toward one of the large hanger doors. He fires the machine guns at the door shredding it to pieces. Several of the mechanics have to dive out of the way.

He guns the engines forcing everyone to stand back or he actually knocks some of them down with the jet propulsion.

He crashes through what's left of the hanger door.

 **5\. ext: Outside the hanger – dark – cool**

James' jet comes out onto the tarmac. He taxis the jet quickly to one of the runways and begins take off while closing the hatch.

Before long he's in the air. Two British Jets come to his assistance.

Just as James lifts off the bomb that he dropped explodes rendering the hanger up in a ball of fire.

 **4\. ext: Arab hanger**

 **6\. int: James' Cockpit**

A blip on his radar.

 **James**

 _ **Into the comm..**_

Good timing.

 **7\. EXT: air above arab compound**

The Arabs have two jets in the air and come after James. The two British jets take action and down one of the Arab jets right away.

The other Arab jet is on the tail of one of the British jets and fires his guns barely missing.

 **8\. Int: Inside an Arab Jet cockpit**

The Arab pilot gets a missile lock warning on his panel.

 **6b. Int: Inside James' jet cockpit**

Camera gets his face and then a view of his hand on the controls. He presses a button firing one of the missiles under its wings.

 **9\. ext: James Jet wing**

We see the missile leave James' jet.

 **8\. Int: Arab cockpit**

The Arab pilot sees that a missile has been launched at him.

 **Arab Pilot**

 _ **Into his radio**_

(In English)Who are you?

 **10\. Ext: Outside Arab Jet**

The missile is seen hitting the jet and destroying it into a ball of fire.

 **6\. Int: James cockpit**

 **James**

 _ **Replies**_

James, James Bond.

 **British Pilot 1 OC**

Better get out of here commander, I'm sure there's more where that came from.

 **James**

 _ **From behind the air mask.**_

I'm sure you're right, let's go!

 **British Pilot 2 OC**

There's an American Aircraft carrier at the coordinates I'm sending you.

 **James**

Got them, see you guys on deck.

 **11\. ext: James' jet peels off – the other two jets peel off.**

 **12\. mode: Michael Bublè music starts.**

 **Mode: Cry Me A River**

The camera shows the jets flying off into the distance. Then it shows them landing on the aircraft carrier at night all during the music intro.

 **Mode: break from the aircraft carrier to black and begin the usual special effects for the song. Run opening credits.**

 **Mode: When the song ends, the camera fades in on the inside of M I 6.**

 **13\. Int: Inside M I 6**

James comes bounding up behind M surprising her.

 **M**

 _ **She's in a rush with other agents around her.**_

Bond, why am I not surprised to see you?

 **James**

M, a pleasure as always.

 **M**

 _ **Stops**_

How many did you kill this time?

 **James**

 _ **Thinking**_

Well…

 **M**

For Pete sakes Bond…

 _ **She continues walking with the other agents around her**_

…Can't you pull a single mission without killing anyone; everyone?

 **James**

 _ **Thinks**_

No. I am…

 **M**

…I know, I know, Licensed to kill. But could you at least try?

 **James**

I can try.

 **M**

 _ **Stops again, changes subject**_

Go to my office and wait for me there.

 **James**

Sounds serious.

 **M**

It is.

M continues to walk ordering the other agents around her. James watches her leave.

 **14\. Int: M's office**

M enters, she sees James lounging in one of her good chairs drinking her 30 year old Scotch Whiskey.

She looks at him disgusted for a moment and then storms over to her desk.

 **M**

Drinking at nine o'clock in the morning Bond?

 **James**

It's never too early to have a drink.

 **M**

It is for me.

 _ **CS**_

Bond, I have a very special mission for you.

 **James**

You haven't even told me about the last mission.

 **M**

 _ **Pauses**_

That's because… it was a waist.

 **James**

 _ **Serious now**_

A waist?

 **M**

The device you stole?

 **James**

Yes?

 **M**

They had another.

 **James**

 _ **Frustrated**_

They had… I thought Intel…

 **M**

…Intel is not at fault. They did everything in their power to ensure me that there was only one device.

 **James**

 _ **Thinks**_

I went through all of that…

 **M**

…Yes.

 **James**

I killed for that device.

 **M**

I know.

 _ **CS**_

Bond… I really didn't think you cared.

 **James**

I think I'm going to retire after this mission! Of course, I'll have to find an honest job and as I told someone else, I have no idea what an honest job is.

 **M**

Yes… I believe I will also retire. An honest job, what is that anyway?

 **James**

So what's the next mission?

 **M**

Oh, we believe someone, in Parliament might be plotting to kill the queen.

 **James**

Yeah, someone is always plotting to kill the queen.

 **M**

 _ **Shocked**_

In Parliament Bond, in Parliament!

 **James**

Yes, yes, alright.

 **M**

Bond, this mission is a little different than the rest.

 **James**

How?

 **M**

 _ **Thinks**_

Follow me.

 **James**

 _ **Gets up**_

Where are we going?

 **M**

To the Royal Palace.

 **Bond**

 _ **As their exiting M's office**_

The Royal Palace, for what?

 **Cut:**

 **15\. ext: Day - morning – Cold - M's Car**

James and M are riding together. M peels around downtown London like a mad women.

 **16\. int: inside M's car**

James is sort of shocked at her driving. They're silent for a time.

 **James**

M, please slow down.

 **M**

I can't, we have an appointment and we're late.

 **James**

Oh.

M changes the subject.

 **M**

How do you do it?

 **James**

How do I do what, M, please slow down.

 **M**

Kill, how do you kill and not let it bother you?

 **17\. int: Switch Venues: Int: Waiting inside the Palace for a meeting with the queen.**

 **James**

I… I don't know.

 **M**

Don't know what?

 **James**

I mean, I… I guess I just… justify it.

 **M**

Oh, that, what do you mean you justify it?

 **James**

I have a photographic memory M, which has served me well, but I remember the faces of every man I've killed.

 **M**

Really?

 **James**

Why do you think I drink at nine in the morning?

 **M**

I see.

 **James**

It's my job so I think to myself, that it's just part of the job. It's kill or be killed, or they're just in the way, or they might give me away. I justify it.

 **M**

I see.

 **James**

You do get used to it.

 **M**

Really.

 **James**

It's not easy though. You're right, I would like to be able to finish a mission without killing someone.

The Concierge comes up.

 **Concierge**

The queen will see you now.

 **M**

Oh, very good.

 **James**

The queen?

They follow the concierge. As they're walking…

 **M**

We did however, find out what the devise was.

 **James**

Yes?

 **M**

Two of our scientists were killed during their exploration.

 **James**

Good god!

 **M**

It's a module that turns 360 degrees, it emits a highly concentrated radioactive beam. It ignites everything around it, inside and out, including scientists.

 **James**

What do you mean, inside and out?

 **M**

If anything combustible is even inside a cast metal pipe like rubber around wiring or some sort of liquid, it instantly ignites.

 **James**

I can't imagine what that's for but I could guess at its implications.

 **18\. Int: Queens thrown room**

James bows his head and kneels before her.

 **James**

 _ **Kneels and bows his head**_

My queen.

 **Queen**

My M, he does know the protocol well.

 **M**

I told you Lizzy, he's very well versed.

 **James**

 _ **Looks back at M**_

Lizzy?

 **Queen**

Rise Mr. Bond, we will forego all the formalities for the moment.

James stands up and looks at the queen then at M.

 **James**

Lizzy?

 **M**

If you tell anyone that I call her that, I'll have you…

 **Queen**

…Beheaded?

 **M**

Worse.

 **Queen**

We grew up together, M and I. I'd feel strange if she addressed me as anything else.

 **James**

Grew up together, your twenty years her senior ma'am.

 **Queen**

True, but when you live out in the country, you make friends with whomever you can.

 **James**

I see.

 _ **Turns to M**_

So what is this all about?

 **M**

Bond, we want you to be… King.

 **James**

King?

 **Queen**

Too old for you Bond?

James is speechless.

 **Queen**

 _ **Laugh's**_

Oh Bond, I'm kidding. Of course I'm too old. Heck, I'm old enough to be your… Great grandmother.

 **James**

And making me King fits in… how?

 **M**

Bond, the queen can't have a say in Parliament. She can ask questions from a distance but she cannot be involved during a session.

 **James**

Yes, I know.

 **M**

But the King can.

 **James**

So, how does the King fit into all this?

 **Queen**

As king, you can infiltrate…

 _ **Looks at M**_

…Is that the right word?

 **M**

Infiltrate, and look for suspicious characters.

 **James**

Suspicious characters, you mean the magistrate?

 **M**

Yes.

 **James**

They're all suspicious.

 **Queen**

True but we need you in there. M doesn't trust anyone to see through people like you Bond.

James looks at M and smirks a little.

 **M**

Don't let it go to your head Bond.

 **Queen**

She loves you Bond.

James looks at M.

 **M**

Lizzy, please, I don't want him to know my true feelings about him.

 **James**

I already knew.

M jerks her head around to look at James.

 **Queen**

Oh M, spoil him a little.

 **M**

Spoil him, he lives better than both of us.

 **Queen**

Really?

 **James**

Well…

 **Queen**

So how bout it Bond?

 **James**

 _ **Thinks**_

Of course I'll do it but… who am I?

 **Queen**

Don't sell yourself short Bond, everyone in England knows who you are and how good you are.

 **James**

They do?

 **M**

You know they do Bond.

 **James**

I…

 **Queen**

…You'd be perfect.

 **James**

We'd have to be married.

 **Queen**

True.

 **M**

Oh Bond, it's not for real. You would just be pretending to be the King.

 **Queen**

Oh, yes, pretending.

 **James**

We should have a wedding and everything, all the pomp and circumstance.

 **Queen**

Really?

 **M**

It would be more convincing.

 **James**

My thoughts exactly.

 **Queen**

Then you'll do it?

 **James**

Just call me hubby, and Madam the pleasure would be all mine?

The queen blushes, M looks on with frustration. Bond smirks at M.

 **M**

The tabloids go wild with this one.

According to the tabloids James has already slept with her. According to the real news (If you want to call it that), there will be a formal wedding.

 **Journalist 1**

 _ **To the queen**_

What about your ex-husband?

 **Queen**

What about him. He's dead and I'm lonely.

The Queen plays right into their hands. What the Journalists don't know is that they're playing right into her hands.

 **Several Days later:**

 **19\. ext: In front of the royal palace – sunny – 9:00 am – cool – crowded**

London England is abuzz! The wedding is more than formal. It's Beautiful. Soon the world knows and the world is tuned in.

 **Camera shows all kinds of pomp-and-circumstance. Orchestrate a royal wedding but you may want to do it electronically, graphically on a computer**

The wedding goes off without a hitch (so to speak).

 **End of the Day:**

 **20\. Int: Royal Palace – Private room**

James, M, the Queen and severa technicians are in the room. The technicians are setting things up to make everything look authentic.

The queen walks in.

 **Queen**

Well…

 **James**

Well… yes… we are…

 **M**

…Married.

 **Queen**

 _ **Laughs**_

Don't worry Mr. Bond, I've know intentions toward you.

 **James**

 _ **Humbles himself**_

Madam, if you had intentions, I would reciprocate.

 **M**

Oh brother.

 **Queen**

Well, James, I think I'm flattered.

 **M**

 _ **Scolding**_

Lizzy!

 **Queen**

 _ **She laughs**_

Oh, yes M, we shouldn't go too far, on to business.

 **M**

Tomorrow Bond…

 **James**

…yes, tomorrow, I shall take with my duties as the King and attend Parliament.

 **M**

And don't let it go to your head.

 **James**

 _ **Looks at the queen, smiling**_

Any requests ma'am?

 **Queen**

 _ **Laughs again**_

Mr. Bond, I do have requests, I'll present them to you in the morning in writing.

 **James**

Very good ma'am.

M just rolls her eyes.

 **Next day:**

 **21\. Int: Parliament hall of congress**

Parliament is in session. Several topics are discussed. Finally the topic of Oil is brought up.

John Bercow of Buckingham, (Speaker of Parliament) brings the room to order with the gavel.

 **John**

Ladies and Gentlemen, British Petroleum is dying a slow death. We are in debt to the United States and China for the Gulf issue and one more issue will sink us for sure.

I'm open to suggestions.

Dawn Primarolo of Bristol South speaks up.

 **Dawn**

 _ **Looks over at James**_

Ask the King, what would the King do?

Everyone responds with adorations and cheers. Camera closes in on Bond.

 **James**

 _ **Hides his shock, doesn't speak for a moment**_

…I …I have only been King for a day, I yield the floor to anyone else who may have a suggestion.

Murmuring.

 **John Bercow**

We value your opinion Your Majesty, what do you think we should do?

 **James**

 _ **Doesn't know what to say.**_

I… I'm…

 **Julian Brazier of Canterbury**

We know who you are Your Majesty, you must be up on current events.

All agree.

 **James**

 _ **Shocked**_

Well, yes but…

M and the Queen look on.

 **James**

…not concerning parliament, please, give me a few days.

Everyone laughs.

M and the Queen are relieved. James smiles a little.

 **John**

Then onto business, representative from Tewkesbury, Laurence, what say you?

Laurence begins to speak, fade to the Queen and M.

 **Laurence Robertson (Fade back)**

I am of the opinion that British Petroleum needs a strategist, I recommend…

 **Queen**

 _ **To M but still watching**_

Robertson, why they trust that man is beyond me.

 **M**

At least Bond is off the hook for now.

 **Queen**

Handled himself quite well, I thought.

 **M**

Yes, I suppose.

 **18\. int: Palace – queens thrown room – late day**

James, M and the Queen sit talking in her royal chambers.

 **M**

Any suspicion James?

 **James**

No, not yet.

 **Queen**

No, I don't believe he's had enough time.

 **M**

Oh Lizzy, you've no idea what his discern is. He can pick one out of a crowd.

 _ **Pause**_

Probably has someone picked out but isn't going to tell us yet. Right Bond?

 **James**

Maybe.

 **Queen**

 _ **Laughs**_

Oh this is going to be fun!

James smiles, M rolls her eyes.

 **22\. int: Parleiment – Lawrences office – late day**

Lawrence sits with four other men discussing today's events.

 **Lawrence**

Now, you men understand that Mr. Bond cannot actually be king.

 **Other men**

(Respond in a chorus of agreement).

One man, Patti, an Irishman of sorts doesn't say anything.

 **Lawrence**

You men must keep tabs on Mr. Bonds every move. He's up to something, that I know for sure.

The other men all leave. Lawrence sits in his office alone. A knock comes to his door.

 **Lawrence**

Come.

The door opens; we don't see who it is right away.

 **Lawrence**

 _ **Looks up, then jumps up**_

Your Majesty!

 **James**

Sit down Mr. Lawrence.

Lawrence sits but un-easy about the meeting.

 **James**

Mr. Lawrence, it is apparent that you believe I'm up to something.

 **Lawrence**

No, no your Majesty, I know your affiliation wit but I'm not the least bit sus…

 **James**

 _ **Interrupts**_

…Mr. Lawrence, I appreciate your trying to be respectful but I know you don't believe in what I'm doing.

 **Lawrence**

 _ **Smiles and looks down**_

Well…

 **James**

I assure you Mr. Lawrence, you can rest assured, I'm in service to the queen.

 **Lawrence**

Certainly, Your Majesty.

James doesn't really believe Lawrence is the culprit.

 **James**

Good then…

James stands up, Lawrence stands up with him.

 **cont.**

…Then it's settled, carry on Mr. Lawrence.

James leaves the room with a bit of a smile. Lawrence looks like "What was that all about."

 **23\. Int: Parliament Corridor**

James knows Lawrence will still suspect something but has just enlisted him to his side.

 **14\. Int: MI6 HQ – M's office**

James and M sit discussing the matter.

 **James**

M, I believe we should instruct Parliament to build an Off Shore Rig near the Gulf as suggested.

 **M**

Bond, the Americans will be hesitant at best.

 **James**

Yes but if we make such a bold move we may start to bring out some of those involved, hence, we protect the queen.

 **M**

 _ **Thinks**_

Yes, you may be right. But what if something goes wrong?

 **Bond**

It won't, I'm sure British Petroleum has taken every precaution.

 **M**

 _ **Thinks again**_

I wasn't talking about British Petroleum but yes, after the last kafuffle, they won't be as careless. I will arrange a meeting with you and the US president.

 **James**

You can do that?

 **M**

You'd be surprised at what I can do.

 **24\. ext: DC Airport – Plane landing – Day**

 **25\. int: Oval office**

James and the president are laughing and getting caught up.

 **President**

…The last time we let you guys drill in the Gulf…

 **James**

…It's like I told the queen, I'm sure I can speak for British Petroleum when I say, after the last kafuffle, they are sure to dot there I's and cross their T's.

 **President**

I've no doubt that's true but we have to get congress to approve it first and that's not going to be easy.

 **James**

Then let me speak to them.

 **President**

 _ **Thinks**_

That's not a bad idea.

 **26\. int: House of Rep – Full with Senate and Reps.**

The speaker of the house calls the room to order. He announces the president.

Everyone stands claps and cheers.

Then the speaker announces the King of England. Everyone stands claps and cheers.

 **President**

 _ **To the assembly**_

I've no doubt BP has learned their lesson from the last Gulf disaster, but convincing you all would be a monumental task…

Everyone laughs.

So I've decided to let the King of England try to convince you instead. Ladies and Gentlemen, the King of England.

Everyone stands claps and cheers. James walks to the podium.

 **James**

Ladies and Gentlemen, honored people of perhaps the greatest country on Earth…

James is interrupted by applause.

…Please understand, another disaster like the last one would not only end British Petroleum but probably England as well.

Therefore our only option is to build more refineries in an effort to secure the English economy.

We, therefore propose building another off shore oil rig in the Gulf.

James gets solemn.

Ladies and Gentlemen, we have come to be good friends with America. I know, there was a time when we didn't get along but… we now need your help more than ever.

Please examine the situation, what would happen if England fell? What would the ramifications be? Probably nothing to this great land.

But there's more than meets the eye here. England… needs your help. The British economy needs your help.

Thank you.

All stand, applause and cheer as James sits down.

 **President**

 _ **Looks at James**_

I'm sure, Your Majesty, that congress will consider your request with great concern. We do not want to see England fall.

All stand applause and cheer. The speaker calls the room to order and gives way for other issues.

The president looks at James. James looks at him.

James C.U.

 **Next Day:**

 **27\. Int: DC Hotel – James' Room**

James is on the phone with M. Still in his bath robe.

 **James**

…Very routine, nothing out of the ordinary.

 _ **Pause…**_

…Yes M.

 _ **Pause…**_

…No M.

 _ **Pause…**_

…I think so, I'm not sure yet.

 _ **Pause…**_

…I'll do a little looking around tomorrow.

 _ **Pause…**_

…Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow.

James hangs up. Looks around, goes to take a shower.

 **Later:**

 **28\. Int: US capital Corridor**

James and his entourage are given a tour of the facility. The president is not with them but several dignitaries from the US Congress are.

They pass by several rooms. James is watching the names of each room. Finally he sees "Ethics and someone's name" but there are many.

One name means no more to him than fifty. He doesn't know these people. The tour guide is going on about something.

One of James' entourage notices him taking a cell phone out of his pocket and dialing something, James notices that man as well.

But the man of the entourage smiles a little and looks away as to indicate that he's not concerned.

James calls M.

 **James**

Yes… M?

 _ **Pause… Secretly - Quietly**_

…M there are probably fifteen rooms dedicated to Ethics, and each committee member has his own off…

 _ **Pause…**_

…What?

 _ **Pause…**_

…Oh, Senator Schumer, that helps, talk to you later.

James hangs up and stuffs the phone back into his pocket. He looks at the entourage member. The member doesn't look back.

As they're walking down that particular hall, James notices the senator's name on the last Ethics office door.

The tour continues on.

 **29\. EXT: DC – outside – night - hotel**

Later that night, James sneaks out of his room and out into the night. When he removes his robe, it's revealed that he's still dressed in a sport coat and tie.

He carefully walks to the Capital building. There's a guard, the guard stops him.

 **30\. ext: outside capitol bldg near side entrance**

 **Capital Bldg Guard**

Excuse me sir…

 _ **Double-take**_

…Your majesty, I didn't recognize you at first. What are you doing out here… alone?

 **James**

I'm…

James knocks him out. But now what is he going to do, James is stumped. Just then a beautiful woman walks up.

 **Irene Kiley**

Your Majesty what are you doing out here alone.

 **James**

 _ **Looking at her with captivated eyes**_

I'm not really the King of England, I'm James Bond and I'm on a mission.

 **Irene**

Oh, of course Mr. Bond…

 _ **Looks at the guard**_

You knocked him out?

She starts to usher James in. The guard moans.

 **Irene**

 _ **Looks at James**_

Bring him with

 **James**

Are you sure?

 **Irene**

Yes, are you sure?

James looks around, picks the guard up over his shoulders and carries him in.

 **31\. int: capital bldg – misc corridor - Dark**

 **James**

 _ **Immediately**_

Who are you, why would you help me?

 **Irene**

I'm with the CIA.

 **James**

 _ **Astonished**_

You are?

 **Irene**

 _ **Looks at him a little wanting herself**_

Mr. Bond, I'm going to my office, where are you going?

 **James**

To Senator Johnny Isakson's office.

 **Irene**

You have to stay with me.

 **James**

Oh, ok.

He follows her, she leads him past the Senators Ethics office. The hall is dark, James ducks out and starts to pick the lock to the office.

Irene keeps going even though she knows he's left her side now. Camera takes a C.U. of her, she smiles.

James picks the lock and carefully goes inside. The Halls are at half light, and the office is dark. James switches on a small lamp on the desk and starts going through things.

Someone else has entered the room behind him. Actually he knows but he's acting like he doesn't

 **(Choreograph)**

Just as his assailant is about to jump him, James turns around and cuts the man's legs out from under him.

But the man is quick and counters kicking at James' knee knocking him off balance. The two stand up. James' assailant is Ethan Hunt of Mission Impossible.

The two fight, James gets a few moves in but Ethan is just as good. Their skills are a match but James is a little stronger than Ethan and seems to be getting the upper hand.

The door slams open! They both stop, Irene is looking disgusted at both of them.

 **Irene**

You idiots, you're on the same team. And you've made enough noise to alert the night guards, they must be on the way.

 **James**

 _ **Holds out a hand to greet**_

I'm sorry, and who are you?

 **Ethan**

 _ **Shakes**_

Ethan Hunt, M I 5, but I know who you are. James Bond of M I 6.

 **James**

If you know who I am, why are you attacking me?

 **Ethan**

Well, if you remember, you attacked me first. And I attacked because you're you. What is the world's greatest spy doing in America?

James looks at Ethan with some distain.

 **Ethan**

Ok, I was going to attack you.

 **Irene**

Come with me, the guards must be on they're way.

 **Fade out:**

 **A few minutes later:**

 **Fade in:**

 **32\. Int: Senator Shummer's office – Dark – From inside**

The camera shows the door bursting open, the lights are all off, one of the guards turns the main light on. There are six of them, rifles at the ready.

The room is a shambles, one of the guard's checks under the desk, another checks the leather couch. The room is empty.

 **Guard 2**

We'll have to report this.

 **Guard 3**

The Senator should be alerted right away.

 **Guard 1**

 _ **Gets on his vest mic**_

Senator Schumer's office has been ransacked, we were alerted to a scuffle but the office is clear.

 **Voice on Comm..**

Ok, we'll be up in a moment, don't touch anything.

 **Guard 1**

 _ **Into his comm..**_

Roger, waiting on you.

 **33\. Int: Irene's office**

 **Irene**

I think we're safe. Do you think you left any…

 **James**

…finger prints?

 **Ethan**

Lots.

 **Irene**

We can sort of explain yours but the Kings, that's going to be difficult.

James holds up his hands, he has black gloves on.

 **James**

The King left no prints. What about the guard.

 **Irene**

I talked to him, he agreed that what you're doing is important. He'll keep it to himself.

James smiles, Ethan smiles, Irene rolls her eyes in relief.

 **Ext: Hotel – Late – Dark**

James' two man entourage is alerted to the goings on in the Capital building. They burst into the Kings room waking him with a start.

 **Entourage Man 1**

Sorry Your Majesty, there was a break in at the Capital Building, we wanted to make sure you were alright.

 **James**

Are you satisfied?

 **Man 1**

Yes sir.

 **James**

Good, we're leaving in the morning, get some sleep!

 **Man 1**

Yes sir.

Man 1 pushes the other out of the room, turns out the light and shuts the door.

James gets out of bed, takes his pajama top off and starts removing the Sport coat and Tie.

A knock on his door, it's Irene.

 **Fade out:**

 **Next morning:**

James wakes to a knock on his door. Irene is still sleeping in his bed, James gets up and opens it, it's Ethan.

 **James**

Ethan, didn't anyone stop you?

 **Ethan**

They didn't see me.

 **James**

Ah… well come in, do you want some coffee?

 **Ethan**

Black.

James starts making coffee.

 **James**

 _ **As he's making coffee**_

We English usually drink tea but I've been in America so much that I've grown accustom to coffee.

Hands a cup to Ethan.

 **Ethan**

So, James, how did you become a member of M I 6?

Ethan notices Irene in his bed, still asleep.

 **James**

My parents, they did some training early on.

I think my father may have been a operative. What about you Mr. Hunt?

 **Ethan**

Ethan, didn't know what I wanted to be when I grew up. I went to Perdue University in Indiana but when I graduated, I was still unsure about my future.

A man came to me and said I'd be a perfect FBI agent. So I went through the training, became an agent and moved up from there.

So how do you fit into all this? How is it that you have become the King of England?

 **James**

It's a fictitious Title of course. I'm on a mission to find out who is trying to assassinate the queen.

The first part of my agenda was to come to America to encourage your government to accept BP building another Off Shore Oil Rig in the Gulf.

 **Ethan**

Why?

 **James**

Hopefully it will bring some of the flies out of hiding, maybe we can figure out who's trying to kill the queen.

 **Ethan**

Ah, are you sure?

 **James**

No.

 **Ethan**

Why do you think this will work?

 **James**

That's the current discussion in Parliament now so I'm hoping this will animate certain people.

 **Ethan**

And if it doesn't?

 **James**

Back to it I guess.

 **Ethan**

The last rig you guys built was a…

 **James**

…I know a disaster. But hopefully we've learned from our mistakes. Did you see anything while we were in the senator's office?

 **Ethan**

I saw some maps of Illinois and the Illinois River; I thought that was strange but other than that, no.

 **James**

I saw those also, I really didn't pay attention to them. To me they were of no consequence.

 **Next day:**

 **Int: US capitol building – Senator chuck shummer's office.**

The Senator talks to James. There are several other people in the room with them.

 **Senator**

I apologies, the president is otherwise engaged.

James gives an expression of "Not a problem."

We've decided to let you build on one condition.

 **James**

Yes?

 **Senator**

You allow an American Engineer to supervise the building process. He'll stay out of the way, he's just watching.

 **James**

I'll make sure they understand that.

 **Senator**

Good, then the president has given me the authority to extend permission to England. We'll send a letter to Parliament at once.

 **James**

Splendid.

The senator speaks to everyone else in the room.

 **Senator**

Good then, the meeting is over, everyone out of the room, I have something I'd like to discuss with the King in private.

Everyone leaves.

 **James**

 _ **Knows he's a crook**_

Yes senator?

 **Senator**

 _ **Acting suspicious**_

My office was broken into last night.

 **James**

I had heard that, I didn't know it was yours.

 **Senator**

There was no proof that anything was missing and an agent o was here, probably investigating.

 **James**

Oh?

 **Senator**

A guard said he saw you last night.

 **James**

I was here to see Miss Irene.

 **Senator**

Oh, how do you know her?

 **James**

You'd have to know my reputation.

 **Senator**

But why here, why not at her home or something.

 **James**

Again, you'd have to know my reputation. I like Romance in, shall we say, unique places.

 **Senator**

 _ **Tries to trap him**_

In my office?

 **James**

No, hers.

 **Senator**

Oh.

 _ **Stands and shakes**_

It's been a pleasure Your Majesty.

They shake.

 **James**

 _ **Shakes back**_

Likewise.

 **Next day:**

 **Ext: Washington DC (Dulles) airport – panoramic view**

 **34\. int: Corridor near boarding gates**

James, Ethan, and James' two man entourage are walking to the boarding gate.

 **Ethan**

 _ **To James secretly**_

We're being followed.

 **James**

I noticed that. You take the two on the right, I'll take the other four. We'll…

 **Ethan**

…That's not fair to you.

 **James**

I'll expect your assistance as quickly as you can. There's a Tarmac access over there, that's where I'll take them.

They split up, as planned, two follow Ethan. Ethan spies a Men's room and enters, his followers enter behind him.

 **35\. int: men's bathroom – off corridor**

 **(Choreograph)**

As soon as the two followers enter, with guns pulled, Ethan takes out the first man with an amazing flying kick.

It causes him to fall back into the man behind him. Ethan uses his feet and hands to quickly disarm one of the men, he pulls a pistol and shoots the other.

The man he disarmed grabs Ethan in a bear hug and begins to pull him near a sink.

In the mean time, a frightened innocent bystander exits one of the stalls and carefully squeezes past the fighting men.

The one man has Ethan over the sink, still in a bear-hug, he tries to squeeze Ethan to death.

Ethan seizes the opportunity, he reaches down and grabs the man's pant legs at the bottom and pulls his legs up causing him to fall to the ground still holding Ethan.

Ethan uses his elbows as he attempts to knock the man out. It doesn't work. The man reaches for a gun lying on the floor.

It's Ethan's, as the man grabs for it Ethan grabs it first, the man pulls another pistol from his leg but Ethan shoots him first.

Ethan now thinks that the bystander has alerted security and dashes out of the room.

He makes a beeline for the tarmac access door…

 **36\. Int: Freight and luggage room – bottom of the stairs – darker**

As James' four assailants come down the stairs looking for him, pistols pulled, James waits for the last man.

 **(Choreograph)**

He reaches up through the stairs and grabs the man's ankle, tripping him as so he falls on the other three.

The Kings entourage has followed him in. They'r agents also.

James shoots one with his Walter PPK 9 Mil pistol, the other three are up but two are groping for their pistols.

James takes out the one that still has his pistol with a kick, he tries to shoot the other two but they're too fast and overtake James.

One of James' entourage pulls them off by jumping on their backs.

The third man jumps in, he takes James to the ground. The man puts a pistol in his face, James stops.

They all stand up, James grabs one of the men, whips him around and uses his pistol to shoot the man opposite him, the man opposite him shoots the man James is holding.

The third man tries to get a shot off at James but Ethan comes in just in time and attacks him from behind.

The Entourage subdues him and the fight is over.

Security bursts into the room, they shoot at James, Ethan and the entourage, one of the entourage is shot, Ethan grabs him and pulls him along as the others shoot back.

During the gun fight, James, Ethan, and the entourage make their way out the door and onto the tarmac.

 **37\. Ext: Dulles tarmac – day – warm - sunny**

James leads them to a Leer Jet sitting, running and open. The security comes out shooting, one of the security stops them.

Ethan has pulled the injured man on and is on board as well. James yells to the pilot!

 **James**

Go, go, go, go!

The jet starts toward the runway, more security is on the tarmac in vehicles chasing the jet.

Ethan closes the door. They take off before security can stop them.

 **38\. int: Jet – during take off**

The two entourage sit down. Ethan sets the injured man down on his own seat.

 **Entourage man 3**

I'm ok.

James and Ethan sit together. The pilot has a beautiful voice over the intercom.

 **Irene O.C.**

"Please turn all cell phones off until we are in the air."

James and Ethan smile at each other. James gets up and looks in the cockpit. Irene is in the co-pilots seat.

 **James**

You didn't tell me you could fly.

 **Irene**

I can't, I'm the co-pilot.

 **James**

Just in time.

 **Irene**

I know.

James sits down; he looks at Ethan then the entourage agents, everyone smiles. James checks on the injured man.

 **Ethan**

He's ok.

 **James**

 _ **To Ethan**_

I hope you like England?

 **Ethan**

 _ **Smiling**_

Been there many times.

 **James**

You'll need some clothes and money.

 **Ethan**

I'm with M I 5, do you think I would go anywhere before I had all that arranged already?

 **39\. ext: Jet – Day – Jetting off**

 **Fade out:**

 **Next Morning:**

 **14\. int: M's office**

 **James**

M this is…

 **M**

…Ethan Hunt, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.

 _ **She shakes**_

…You're as good looking as they say you are.

 **Ethan**

 _ **At a loss but smiles, he shakes back**_

You are?...

 **James**

…M. I'm sorry, this is M.

 **M**

I know all about you Ethan, from what I understand, you are next in line to be the director at M I 5?

 **Ethan**

 _ **Looks at James**_

Didn't know that.

 **M**

Oops, probably shouldn't have told you.

 **Ethan**

I'll act like I don't know.

 _ **Pause**_

…when it happens.

 **James**

 _ **Looks at Ethan then at M**_

Director, who's next in line here?

 **M**

Not you!

 **James**

I figured that.

 **M**

 _ **CS to James**_

We have a little more on the science lab in Iran.

 **James**

Really, is it as good Intel as before?

 **M**

 _ **Very exasperated**_

No… it's better.

 _ **Pause**_

I think, anyway you'll be looking for an Arab man by the name of Saku Ahalla.

 _ **She hands him a paper**_

He may know something, he may not.

 **James**

Great.

 **Ethan**

It's a start, where is he located.

 **James**

Same compound?

 **M**

Correct, how did you know Bond?

 **James**

Saw his name somewhere the last time I was there.

 **Ethan**

Going there?

 **James**

Yep.

 **Ethan**

And me?

 **James**

You're coming with I hope.

 **Ethan**

I'll have to have it cleared but I doubt it will be a problem.

 **ext: Downtown (Bagdad) - Night – Desert – Cool**

James and Ethan are working their way through town.

 **Ethan**

 _ **Calmly**_

We're being followed again.

 **James**

We are?

 **Ethan**

You know we are.

 **James**

Is it a woman?

 **Ethan**

Yep.

 **James**

Duck around the corner.

 **Ethan**

Gotcha.

When the two arrive at the corner, Ethan ducks around it, James keeps walking.

 **Woman follower:**

She knows that Ethan has ducked out and she knows they're onto her. She runs across the street, a tactic used by agents to make the followed think they're not really following them.

When she passes by an alley way she thinks she's in the clear but Ethan comes out of nowhere and pulls her in. James watches from across the street. When he sees her disappear he runs across.

 **(Choreograph)**

In the mean time, Ethan has his hands full. She's trained and fights him off, then she pulls a gun.

 **Anna (UN agent)**

Where's your…

James comes from behind, pushes her into Ethan, who disarms her, turns her around and has her in a headlock and covers her mouth so she can't scream.

 **Ethan**

…Friend?

 **James**

 _ **Has his gun out pointing it at her chin**_

Who the hell are you?

She mumbles under Ethan's hand. Ethan lets her speak ready to clamp down if she screams.

 **Anna**

I'm Anna, an agent with the UN. I wasn't following you, I was trying to catch up with you.

 **James**

Then why did you run?

 **Anna**

I saw your man duck; I knew you'd think I was following you at that point.

 **Ethan**

Catching up to us, why?

 **Anna**

 _ **To Ethan**_

I don't know you, but I recognized Mr. Bond, I was hoping I could help.

 **James**

You're Iranian aren't you?

Ethan releases her.

 **Anna**

 _ **Rubs her throat**_

Yes, some of us believe that our government is corrupt; we work to hopefully quell the corruption someday. I heard you (referring to James) were here.

 **James**

What do you want to help me with?

 **Anna**

Whatever you're doing here.

 **Ethan**

How do we know you're telling the truth?

 **Anna**

 _ **Thinks**_

You don't I guess. ID probably wouldn't help?

 **James**

Actually, it would.

She reaches in her purse, pulls out her wallet and show's them the ID.

 **James**

I know fake ones and that…

 **Ethan**

…looks pretty real.

 **James**

Yes.

 **Anna**

It is, I assure you.

 **Ethan**

Sorry, a person's word doesn't hold much weight with us.

 **James**

He's right, it doesn't.

 **Anna**

Can I prove myself?

 **Ethan**

You can try.

 **Anna**

What do you need me to do?

 **James**

We're looking for transportation to the Iranian Science compound in Kurdistan.

 **Anna**

I know the one and I have a car. What do you hope to find there?

 **James**

Some sort of Evidence of someone trying to kill the Queen of England.

 **Anna**

 _ **Looks strangely at James**_

Someone is always trying to kill the Queen.

 **Ethan**

I think it's serious this time. By the way, I'm Ethan Hunt, MI5, United States.

 **Anna**

America, it must be serious if you're both here.

 **Ethan**

It's a long…

 **James**

…Later, where's your car?

 **Anna**

Follow me.

The three dash off. When they arrive at Anna's car, it has UN emblems all over it.

 **James**

Well, that's not obvious.

 **Ethan**

No, it's perfect.

 **James**

It is?

 **Ethan**

Sure, it's actually really obvious. So…

 **James**

…they probably wouldn't suspect a UN vehicle to be carrying us.

 **Ethan**

Right, especially since the UN really doesn't do much.

 **Anna**

We do a lot.

 **James**

Yeah, what?

 **Anna**

When I know, I'll tell you.

They all get in and take off.

 **40\. Int: Anna's car – Night**

 **Ethan**

 _ **Thinking, to James**_

You've been there before right?

 **James**

Right.

 **Ethan**

Then they'll suspect you, whatever they had they'll move.

 **James**

You're right, they like to do that.

 **Anna**

I believe I know where they might move things if they did.

 **Ethan**

How…

 **Anna**

The UN knows a few things.

 **James**

When were you going to share that with the rest of the world?

 **Anna**

Some secrets are worth keeping to yourself.

 **Ethan**

 _ **Looks at James**_

She's right you know?

 **James**

 _ **Sighs**_

Yes, I know.

Anna perks up!

 **Anna**

I think we're being followed.

 **Ethan**

 _ **James and Ethan look back**_

It's a good night for that.

 **James**

Sure is, and you're right, we are.

 **Ethan**

Where?

 **James**

 _ **Pauses**_

There, black cars, about four lengths back.

 **Ethan**

I see them…

 _ **Pause**_

…Yep, we're being tailed, that's for sure.

 **James**

Can you lose them?

 **Anna**

I'll try.

 **41\. Ext: Anna's car – Night – Through city**

Anna speeds up and takes off running. The other cars mimic her.

 **40\. Int: Anna's car**

 **James**

Yep, here they come.

 **Ethan**

I guess the UN thing didn't work.

 **James**

No but it was a good idea.

 **Anna**

Hang on!

 **41b Ext: Anna's car – speeds off in the dark of night**

Their assailants follow them racing through the streets of Bagdad. A night club is busy with patrons.

The patrons have to duck out of the way to avoid the cars. She speeds around a corner to the left.

An Iranian peddler man moves out of the way but leaves his cart…

 **40b Int: Anna's car – Peddler wagon**

 **41c Ext: Anna's car – Peddler Wagon**

Anna smashes the wagon as she passes through the area. The wagon explodes and goes everywhere. Some of the peddler's wares are still on the car as it speeds off.

The assailants are still following. Anna quickly, sharply turns left again.

 **42\. Ext: City building – One Assaliants vehicle**

One of the Assailants vehicles can't manage the turn and smashes headlong into a adjacent building.

 **40\. Int: Anna's car**

 **James**

 _ **Looks at Anna**_

Not bad.

She smiles.

 **43\. Ext: Chase**

 **40b. Int: Anna's car - Inside**

Ethan pulls his pistol and rolls out down the window.

 **James**

Are you going to shoot one of the tires out, because that's really cliché?

 **Ethan**

Hey, it works.

Ethan sticks his head out and fires on the other vehicle. They start shooting back.

Bullets smash the rear window, a few hit the back of the car.

 **41\. Ext: Anna's car - chase – Swerving**

 **40c. Int: Anna's car**

 **Ethan**

 _ **Bullets nearly miss him**_

Ok?

 **42\. Ext: Chase – Assalients vehicle**

They continue shooting, big guns and machine guns. They're tearing up Anna's car!

 **40\. Int: Anna's car**

 **James**

 _ **Looking out the window**_

There, turn into those sand dunes.

 **41\. Ext: Chase – Anna's car**

Anna makes a hard right into a small road into the open desert. The assailant's vehicle follows.

When the dust clears, Anna's car is nowhere in sight. The Assailants get out of their vehicle. They look around but it's dark.

Suddenly, a speeding vehicle is heard. They look over one of the dunes, they see headlights, they duck out of the way.

Anna's car comes over the dune, airborne. In slow motion, it lands on the assailants car and then off into the sand.

The assailant men see the car come to a stop amongst the dust. They run toward it.

James, Ethan and Anna come from behind one of the dunes firing. They kill all four of the assailant men.

 **41\. Ext: Iranian Science compound – Night – Cool – Anna's car**

They pull up in one of the enemies vehicles (SUV of sorts).

 **Anna**

What about me?

 **Ethan**

 _ **While pulling a black sweater over his head**_

Stay here I guess.

Looks at James.

 **Anna**

Is it because I'm a woman?

 **James**

 _ **Thinks**_

…Ah, yep.

 **Anna**

 _ **Exasperated**_

Fine, I don't really know what I'm doing anyway.

The two men take off across the desert toward the compound.

 **43\. Ext: Compound entrance – Still dark**

James pulls out some plastic explosives. Ethan waits as he blows the door. Then he looks around to see if anyone heard or saw that.

 **3\. Int: Iranian Science compound – Misc Corridor**

James and Ethan wander down the corridor looking for anything that looks suspicious.

They come to the end of that corridor and move down steps to the next. They explore most of the building when they finally come upon a large room.

 **44\. Int: Large room in compound**

There are smaller rooms attached to it but the large room looks like some kind of lab.

They walk down to the actual lab part of the room, there is a lot of stuff and some things bare the radiation symbol, some poison, all written in Arab.

They begin testing the doors around the big room but most of them are locked. (Each door has a window)

They test several doors. Finally, Ethan is about to move on with James to the next door when he sees something out of the corner of his eye.

At the same time, James passes through a very narrow beam of light. He's tripped some kind of alarm but neither of them realizes it.

They both peer through the window. Ethan points to some papers on a table in the room. James then recognizes it also.

James tests the door, locked. James removes more plastics from his backpack and molds it to the door of the room.

He sticks a charge in it and signals Ethan to stand back. The two stand back, James pushes a small button on a device.

The plastics explode but making minimal noise. The door opens a little but its spring loaded so it closes again.

The lock is jammed open and the two enter.

 **45\. int: Compound - Room with maps**

They move quietly over to the table. Maps and one of them is exactly like the one they saw in the Senators office.

The one is of Illinois and the Illinois River is highlighted. They observe other maps that show where the Illinois River empties into the Mississippi.

Yet other maps show the Mississippi all the way down to New Orleans where the river pores over the delta and eventually into the Gulf. There are markings all over the maps but in Arab.

James recognizes a ship yards at the end of the delta, entering the Gulf. As they're quietly conferring, suddenly the lights come on and men poor into the room shooting at James and Ethan.

They all have machine guns. James and Ethan know just when to pop up and fire. They're able to take out two of the other men.

 **Ethan**

 _ **To James as the enemy fires, over the noise**_

Now what?

 **James**

 _ **Over the noise**_

I'm thinking.

They both look around the room. James sees what looks like a pressurized canister. He points it out to Ethan.

 **Ethan**

Cover me!

Ethan dives over (slow motion) to where the canister is, James fires relentlessly but the hail of machine gun bullets still comes.

Ethan barely gets the canister back to them as bullets destroy everything around him.

Ethan is still getting up. James hurls it over where the enemy is firing. James and Ethan duck.

The enemy fires on it. It explodes taking out some of them. But it only has half the effect, the rest come up shooting again.

Anna comes in just in time. She shoots some of the men. Ethan and James see her and come up firing, eventually all the men are shot or blown up.

They run over to where the maps are. The maps are somewhat shot up.

 **Anna**

More will come!

They gather up the maps, some of the other papers and run. They have to fight their way out of the compound.

 **43\. ext: Secret compound Entrance**

They finally reach Anna's car and take off.

 **41\. ext: Anna's car speeding off**

As they're driving away, some of the compound security vehicles give chase. The chase is on again. This time Ethan is driving.

The assailants are shooting; James is out the window, shooting back. The chase takes them down a small road and into the desert.

 **46\. British fighter jets come in shooting**

MI6 has been tracking them. British fighter jets come in guns blazing. One of the vehicles is destroyed.

But there are two more vehicles still chasing our agents. The jets pass again and take out another of them.

The third vehicle stops, the men exit the vehicle and fire at the jets, firing a Russian grenade launcher but James, Anna and Ethan come out of no-where and shoot down the rest of the men.

 **47\. Ext: MI6 helicopter flying in**

The jets fly over, the three wave, the jets fly off. A helicopter lands and picks them up.

More security vehicles are on the way, firing but the agents are in the helicopter and safe in the air.

 **48\. Int: MI6 Helicopter – Day**

M is on board.

 **M**

Bond, are you the little boy that brings frogs home in his back pocket?

James looks at her funny.

 **M**

Every time I see you, you've found a new friend, who is this?

 **James**

This is Anna; she's an agent for the UN.

 **M**

And you trust her?

All eyes are on Anna. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out an ID card. She hands it to M. M reads it and hands it back to her.

 **M**

Anna Porcht. I've heard of you, you used to work for Lawler at MI7?

 **Anna**

Yes.

James just looks astonished, Ethan smiles.

 **47\. Ext: The helicopter flies off toward home.**

 **Next Day:**

 **49\. Int: MI6 – Morning – MI6 Lab**

Several of the MI6 lab assistance are looking on with James, Ethan, M and Anna.

 **Lab Assistant 1**

It's clearly something that they have planned…

 _ **Pause**_

Look here, I think this is a barge.

 **Anna**

What's a barge?

 **Ethan**

They use barges on the rivers in the US rather than ships, to haul freight. I think it's because they don't run as deep.

 **Anna**

Ah, yes, this is the Arabic word for Barge. _.

 **M**

You read Arabic?

 **Anna**

Of course, I'm Arab.

The other three look at each other. M begins perusing some of the other documents that they brought back.

 **M**

These are all in Arabic too.

She hands them to Anna. Anna begins to read them over.

 **Anna**

This one, it's the beginning of some kind of list, a list of names I think.

And this one, some sort of authorization or a requisition for… cargo.

James takes the list from her and reads. Then he looks up at M.

 **James**

 _ **To M**_

Do we have a list of names of people in Parliament?

The lab supervisor takes the list temporarily.

 **Lab Supervisor**

We have one right here.

He hands the list back to James. James reads over it. Then he reads the names on the.

James hands it to Ethan.

 **James**

Do you see anything that matches?

 **Ethan**

 _ **Looks**_

I don't see any American or English names but this symbol matches.

 **Anna**

Let me see.

 _ **She looks**_

It's the Iranian word for… Fox. It's Arab writing.

 **M**

Fox?

 **James**

Fox?

 **Ethan**

 _ **Thinking**_

How do you say fox in German?

 **Lab Supervisor**

It's "der fuchs." (Pronounced Fyu-ks)

 **James**

 _ **To anyone**_

Ring any bells?

No-one answers.

 **Ethan**

How about French.

 **Lab Super**

Yes, it's "le renard" I think.

No one responds.

 **Anna**

Look at the Parliament list again.

 **James**

I have it memorized, there's nothing on there that even comes close.

 **M**

Maybe we're looking for the wrong thing?

 **Ethan**

It's always a names match of some sort.

 **James**

He's right, it always is.

 **M**

 _ **Looks at her watch**_

King, you have another session in Parliament in an hour, do you want to freshen up?

 **James**

King, oh yes, that's me I guess. Yes, I would, I'll see you all tonight.

 **Int: Parliament – Council chambers**

James sits next to the Prime Minister while they discuss issues. The subject of an off shore oil rig is finally brought up. It's brought to a vote.

 **Prime Minister**

…All in favor?

No one speaks.

 **Prime Minister**

…Against?

 **All**

I…

 **Prime Minister**

Sounds to me like we're not going to build the oil rig.

Everyone laughs. James CU; He laughs as well.

 **14\. int: M's office – Night**

M has the queen on speaker phone. James is sitting, having a drink of M's good Scotch.

 **M**

 _ **To James**_

Well?

 **James**

 _ **Pauses**_

Nothing.

 **M**

You paused.

 **James**

I was thinking but I didn't see anything yet.

 **Queen OC**

Well, keep looking King, I'm getting nervous.

 **James**

Don't be nervous ma'am, we'll get them…

 _ **Looks at M**_

…If there's anyone to get.

 **M**

Oh, there is.

 _ **To the queen**_

Hanging up now Lizzy, talk to you tomorrow.

 **Queen OC**

Very good, coming to bed honey?

 **James**

 _ **Smiles**_

Shortly honey.

 _ **Under his breath**_

God, I can't get used to that!

 **M**

 _ **Hangs up**_

What, calling her honey?

 **James**

Yes.

M smiles.

 **Next Day:**

 **49\. Int: MI6 Lab – Morning**

 **Anna**

 _ **To James**_

We've been looking at these maps.

 **M**

We have them all on computer now, you can see them better with these monitors.

Giant Monitors mounted on the walls of the lab display the map.

 **Lab Technician 2**

 _ **To all**_

We've tried to fill in some of the missing properties of the map.

James looks.

 **James**

Not bad.

 **Ethan**

We need to get something like that at our labs.

 **M**

You probably do, we probably got them from you.

Ethan looks perplexed.

 **James**

 _ **Points at something**_

What's this symbol?

 **Anna**

 _ **Takes a closer look**_

It's… Iranian, of that I'm sure.

 **Ethan**

 _ **Looks close, close to her**_

Yeah, what is that?

 **Anna**

 _ **Smiles**_

I don't know how you can see it being that close.

Everyone else smiles, Ethan obviously has an eye for Anna.

 **James**

It's their plan for sure.

 **M**

We need names.

 **Anna**

Fox!

 **James**

Are we back to that again?

 **Anna**

Zorro! (Sor do)

 **Ethan**

Winchell.

 **Anna**

Like the Spanish legend?

 **M**

You mean like the movie.

 **Anna**

 _ **Taken aback a little**_

Yes… I suppose.

 **Ethan**

 _ **Looking at the Parliament list**_

Here, Devon Winchell, there's a picture of the fox symbol next to his name and next to that, the word Winchell.

 **James**

I know him.

 **M**

 _ **Thinking**_

Couldn't be him.

 **Ethan**

Why not?

 **M**

He's been with Parliament for twenty years, or longer.

 **James**

All the more reason to watch him.

M looks exasperated.

 **Next day:**

 **21\. Int: Parliament – hall of congress**

James listens in, participates occasionally. He watches Devon Winchell. And Devon Winchell is watching James.

 **14\. Int: M's Office**

James and Ethan are sitting. M is at her desk.

 **James**

Nothing.

 **21b. int: Parliament – Hall of Congress**

The Prime Minister puts the off shore oil rig up for a vote. Everyone nays it. But this time there's one I. It's Devon Winchell

 **Winchell**

 _ **Minor Accent, yelling**_

If we're going to get Brittan back on the books, we'll need to tif something.

 **Many in the chamber argue**

It's too expensive, it will take too much time.

 **Alex Piedmont**

The Americans won't let us build it.

 **James**

 _ **Stands up, wondering what Winchell will do**_

We've already cleared it with the Americans, they have ok'd it. We just have to vote to build it.

 **Alex**

It's too much, too late. It will cost too much money and it won't help us recover fast enough.

The room erupts again. They all argue, but Devon Winchell isn't saying a thing. And he notices that James is watching him.

 **23\. int: Parliament – misc corridor**

Later, in a Misc Corridor, James, followed by his royal entourage, sees Devon Winchell passing by. He tries to stop him but Winchell keeps walking as if he didn't hear James calling his name.

James' entourage diverts his attention and he must go back to addressing them.

 **Next Day:**

 **14\. Int: M's office – Morning**

 **M**

Well, what happened?

 **James**

Winchell happened.

James poor's himself a drink.

 **M**

Winchell, we wondered about him. What did he do?

 **James**

He changed his vote on the oil rig.

 **M**

To what?

 **James**

Ye!

 **M**

Really?

 **James**

Yep.

 **M**

So, now what?

 **James**

Tomorrow they'll vote on it again, for it or against it, I think he's our man.

 **21\. Int: Parliament – Hall of congress**

Again, Parliament is in session and several subjects are brought up. Finally the Prime Minister stands up.

 **Prime Minister**

Well, I guess we'll do this one more time in case there's a change in the vote. All in favor of another oil rig in the American Gulf, say Ey.

No one speaks except Winchell, he yells out.

 **Winchell**

Ey!

Everyone in the chamber starts to argue, mainly with Winchell. Winchell argues with some of them sneaking peaks at James. James notices.

 **19\. ext: Palace - Facade**

 **50\. Int: Night – The Kings Quarters**

James is having another drink. Ethan is with him. They're going over the maps.

 **Ethan**

Well, I'm pooped and we don't know much more than we did yesterday.

 **James**

Nope.

 **Ethan**

I'm turning in.

Ethan gets up and lets himself out. As he opens the door, Ellington, one of James' entourage is standing there.

 **Ethan**

Hey Ellington.

 **Ellington**

Mr. Hunt, is his majesty in?

 **Ethan**

 _ **Not sure what to do**_

Ah, yeah but…

 **James**

…What is it Ethan?

 **Ethan**

 _ **Still in the room but leaving**_

It's your man Ellington.

 **James**

Let him in.

Ethan bids him goodnight and leaves. Ellington enters and closes the door behind him.

 **Ellington**

Your majesty, I'm so sorry to bother you at this time of night…

 **James**

…No bother Ellington, what's on your mind?

 **Ellington**

Your man, Winchell, what is he…

 **James**

…I don't know. I've tried to call him, I tried stopping him in the hall, he ignores me.

 **Ellington**

He's a strange one. He should be reprimanded for ignoring the King.

 **James**

No, I'm not worried about that. Some people are just insecure.

 **Ellington**

Would you like me to talk to him. He's the only one who votes for…

 **James**

…No Ellington, not necessary. Give him room, he'll come around. I'll ask him why he changed his vote then.

 **Ellington**

Very good your Majesty.

 **James**

Anything else?

 **Ellington**

No, I was just concerned…

 _ **He walks towards the door**_

Good night sir.

 **James**

Good night Ellington.

Ellington leaves, closes the door behind him.

 **Time passes:**

 **51\. Ext: Palace – Façade – Night**

A royal guard walks under some light.

 **50\. Int: Kings Quarters – Dark**

James is asleep but like any good agent, he sleeps with one eye open, though not literally.

The camera closes in on the door to James' room, specifically the lock. It's dark, we can barely see but the key latch to his room starts to turn.

Camera is on James CU. He fanes sleep but he has heard the latch. Someone opens the door and quietly enters.

James is ready. The figure sits down on the bed. James springs into action pulling a switch in the dark.

The other person in the room cries out in a woman's voice. James turns on the light. He has his gun in her face.

It's Irene, from America.

 **James**

Irene, what are you doing here?

 **Irene**

I thought I'd surprise you.

 **James**

 _ **Lets her go, settles next to her**_

You did.

 **Irene**

Apparently, they said you would enjoy the surprise.

 **James**

Who?

 **Irene**

The guards at the front door.

 **James**

They wouldn't just let you in.

 **Irene**

No, one of your servants was passing by and heard our conversation, he told the guard to let me in, then he told the guard not to wake you, that I would surprise you.

 **James**

Who, who told you that.

 **Irene**

I… I think one of the guards said his name was… Ellington.

 **James**

 _ **Panics**_

Ellington?

 **Irene**

Yes, I'm sure that's the name he said. What's wrong?

James turns the lights out and runs to the window. He spies several cars in the palace parking lot. Ellington is going quickly to his car. He's the only one out there.

Ellington looks in a rush, he pears up at the window James is looking out of. James doesn't move. Ellington gets in his car and speeds off.

James looks at Irene, he has his house coat and slippers on.

 **James**

 _ **Frantic**_

Wait here.

 **Irene**

But…

James opens his door, peaks out and disappears into the hall outside his room.

 **52\. Int: Palace – Main floor – Foyer**

 **(Choreograph)**

James is cautiously coming down the stairs. The room is dark, he looks around. Everything seems in order. He opens the main door to the palace and looks for the door guards, nowhere to be found.

James is about to go back inside when he sees something out of the corner of his eye. It's the door guards, lying in the bushes, the hilt of a knife sticking out of ones back.

James examines them, both dead. He's about to run back to his room but when he turns around, the lights come on and several men have Irene at gun point.

Winchell appears.

 **Winchell**

Mr. Bond.

 **James**

Mr. Winchell.

 **Winchell**

You would have us believe that you are acting as King, going to Parliament council meetings, representing the queen?

 **James**

Yes.

 **Winchell**

Bullshit! Shoot her.

 **James**

Wait…

 **Winchell**

…You have something to add Mr. Bond?

 **James**

Yes.

 **Winchell**

Fine, but we're still going to kill her, and then you.

 **James**

Why?

This gets Winchell's attention.

 **Winchell**

I would not venture to begin to tell you what or why, but I will say that I need that rig built.

 **James**

Ok, I can arrange that.

 **Winchell**

No, Mr. Bond, I think I'll just have to convince Par…

…James throws a potted plant at Winchell mid sentence. James expects S Winchell's men to shoot at him and moves quickly toward them so that they miss.

James tackles the man holding Irene. The lights come on.

 **Queen**

Who's there?

Winchell and the other men leave quickly. But Winchell comes back for just a second and eye's the queen.

James knocks the man out with one punch. He looks up to see where Winchell and his men have gone but they left in a hurry. James gets up.

 **James**

 _ **To Irene**_

You ok.

 **Irene**

Yes but…

James calls up to the queen!

 **James**

Go back in your room ma'am, I don't want you to get hurt!

James takes off after them, hoping he knows where they've gone. When he enters the garden in the quad area in the middle of the palace, someone shoots at him.

 **53\. ext: royal palace – quad garden**

He ducks just in time. He fires back, he looks around the quad, he finally sees and umbrella and some chairs.

It's dark, James uses the dark to his advantage, he picks up some flag stone and tosses it away diverting they're attention.

They fire at the noise. James runs out, grabs a chair and the umbrella and charges the men.

Before they know what's going on, James stabs one man in the eye with the spire on the umbrella and clocks the other man with the chair.

More men fire at him from another access. James ducks back inside where he came from.

 **17\. int: Royal palace corridor**

He runs in deciding on a different direction.

The rooms are still dark. He hears a disturbance up stairs. He starts to run up the stairs when someone fires on him from above.

James has to duck back. The men upstairs start to run down the hall toward the stairs. The queen opens her door just wide enough to get her foot out.

She trips the first man, causing the second to fall over him. James fires from the bottom of the stairs. One of the men gets up and is about to fire but James shoots him.

The other man is about to fire on James when the queen steps out and hits him over the head with something. It doesn't knock him out but it distracts him long enough for James to shoot him.

James climbs the stairs and runs to the queen.

 **James**

 _ **Pushes her back in her room**_

Please stay back ma'am!

He closes her door. He runs down another of the massive corridors. Dead end. Only a window looking out onto the garden in the quad.

Several of Winchell's men block his way. They think they've got him, when Ethan comes from behind and fires cutting down several of the men.

Winchell is amongst them, he also turns and fires at Ethan. James cuts down the rest of Winchell's men, then shoots Winchell.

The lights come on, palace security is there. The queen comes out, security is about to arrest James and Ethan…

 **Queen**

No, no, it's ok, it's the King and his friend.

The security men holster their weapons and begin subduing the men that are still alive. James and Ethan run over to Winchell.

 **Winchell**

 _ **Upon his death**_

The queen, it was a diversion…

 **James**

A diversion, for what?

Winchell is dying, he says nothing.

 **Ethan**

You've been on the Parliament Council for almost twenty years, doesn't that mean anything to you?

 **James**

Yes, where's your patriotism man, for the queen, what diversion?

 **Winchell**

 _ **Almost dead**_

Abu…

 **James**

A… Abu?

 **Winchell**

Ab…

He's dead. M and several of the MI6 agents run in, they run up.

 **M**

We came as soon as we heard.

She sees the queen.

 **M**

Lizzy…

 _ **M hugs her**_

…You're all right.

 **Queen**

I… I am.

 **James**

 _ **Looks at the queen**_

You were wonderful my lady!

 **M**

She was?

 **James**

The queen stopped two men from killing me.

 **Queen**

 _ **Smiles**_

Well, I guess…

 **M**

Lizzy, I didn't know you had it in you.

 **Queen**

Well…

 _ **She embellishes**_

You don't think I got to be queen with my good looks do you?

 **James**

 _ **To M**_

He's our man.

 **M**

How do you know for sure?

 **James**

This was in his inside pocket.

James unfolds a piece of paper.

 **James**

And… I saw Winchell taking aim at her when she came out of her room. He fired but she was in the room. The shot hit the door.

Ethan looks, on the paper are instructions on where the queen would be at a certain time, she could be killed there.

It was written in English and Arabic. James looks at Ethan

 **James**

You came just in time.

 **Ethan**

I was having a beer at that pub you told me about when I saw Ellington speeding by. I jumped in my car and followed him to his flat.

 **James**

Yes.

 **Ethan**

Several men met him there. I overheard what they were talking about. So I got out, subdued them and raced back here.

James turns to M.

 **James**

We have to create a diversion.

M just looks at him.

 **next day:**

 **53\. int: News "The queen is dead!"**

The world is in turmoil.

 **49\. int: MI6 labs**

James, Irene, Anna, Ethan, M and several lab technicians are deep in thought.

 **James**

Abu… Abu…

M calls over to one of the technicians.

 **M**

Any word on Abu?

 **Technician**

 _ **Yells back**_

Well, yes…

They all run over including some of the other technicians.

 **M**

What have you found?

 **Tech1**

Abu, so far I'm getting information about the richest oil tycoon in the world. Abu Dhobi

 **James**

That's got to be our man.

 **Tech1**

It also says that no one has seen him for over ten years.

 **James**

That's what we're good at, finding people like that.

 **M**

That's right.

 **Ethan**

Now all you have to do is find him.

 **James**

Right.

 **Anna**

So, where do we start?

 **James**

I have absolutely no idea.

 **Irene**

 _ **Looking at the map**_

What's this symbol?

 **Anna**

It's Iranian in nature but it's not part of the language.

 **M**

How do you know its Iranian?

 **Anna**

Um, I just do. I don't know, you have to be from there.

 **M**

Oh.

 **Ethan**

I know a guy who might know what it is but he's in Egypt right now.

 **M**

Is he an archeologist?

 **Ethan**

Yep.

 **M**

Arthur Brune?

 **Ethan**

 _ **Shocked**_

Is there anyone you don't know?

 **M**

Probably. I went to Cambridge with him and I know he loves Egyptian History. Are we going to Egypt?

Everyone looks at each other.

 **Days later:**

 **55\. ext: Suez egypt – Sunny – hot – a dig site**

Arthur Brune is talking over some ancient artifact when M and her party walk up.

 **M**

Arthur!

 **Arthur**

 _ **Holds up a hand**_

Please, just a…

 _ **He sees M**_

… **M…**

 _ **Pause, he squints**_

 **Arthur**

Ethan, is that you, Ethan Hunt?

 **Ethan**

Hello professor.

He's thrilled, he walks over to M, she's kind of stand offish when he hugs her. The others look at her surprised.

Then he shakes Ethan's hand, then ignoring Ethan and the others. Ethan tries to introduce everyone but he goes back to M

 **Arthur (Heavy British Accent)**

M, what are you doing here?

 **M**

We, have something to show you Arthur.

 **Arthur**

 _ **Looks at M**_

M, you look good as ever.

He tries to kiss her but she's not having any of it.

 **M**

Arthur, we're here on Business, I would…

 **Arthur**

…Splendid, you should come to my home at eight O Clock.

 **M**

No, Arthur, we need…

 **Arthur**

…M, it's so good to see you, I won't take no for an answer.

 **M**

 _ **Gives in**_

Oh, very well, but I'm bringing my friends.

Arther looks around her at the others.

 **Arther**

Ey, are you all going to stay?

 **M**

We're not staying Arther, we're at the hotel and we're leaving in the morning.

 **Arther**

Oh, pity, oh well, if it's for my M, then it's ok. See you all at eight.

They all bid him goodbye and leave. They all get in the car. James and M sit in the front seat.

 **James**

 _ **Driving, looks at M as they're leaving**_

What was that…

 **M**

…I don't want to talk about it.

 **James**

Oh, ok.

 **54\. Int: Arthers tent home there in Egypt**

All are sitting with drinks.

 **Arther**

 _ **Sits**_

Now, what is so important that you would come all the way here just to talk to me?

 **M**

We have a symbol, we, Ethan and I, believe you might know what it is, it's off of a map we have.

Arther looks at it. He puts his specks on. He still can't read it. He gets up, obviously looking for something in his messy abode.

 **James**

What are you looking for sir?

 **Arther**

My damn mag… here it is.

Arther sits, takes the picture in hand and examines it under the magnifying glass.

He stairs at it for a long time. Excitement turns to an almost fear.

 **Arther**

Where did you get this?

Everyone pauses.

 **James**

It was on a map, a map we stole.

 **Arther**

 _ **Examines it more**_

A… map… you stole.

 **James**

Yes.

 **Arther**

You might not want to have stolen this map.

 **M**

Why.

 **Arther**

 _ **Pauses, looks at M**_

It's Contra.

 **M**

Contra?

 **Arther**

How old is this map?

 **Anna**

I don't know…

 **Ethan**

We stole it about a week ago.

 **Arther**

 _ **Looks at Ethan**_

Do you remember the Iran Contra issue?

 **Ethan**

Well, I was younger but yes.

 **James**

I wasn't.

 **M**

Neither was I. I remember it well, MI6 was just forming, there wasn't time to get involved but we were keenly aware of it.

 **Ethan**

Oly North or something.

 **Arther**

Well, before Mr. North got involved.

 **Irene**

Yes, I remember, they, the Contra's, shot down one of our planes.

 **Arther**

They were the Terrorist Organization of those days.

 **M**

I remember, we weren't focused on Terrorist organizations like we are now.

 **Arther**

They weren't as much of a threat.

 _ **Back to subject**_

This symbol is the Contra symbol. It represents them. If this map isn't very old, then I would say, someone is trying to resurrect the Contra Cell.

 **M**

Great.

 **James**

Then we're messing with Terrorists now?

 **Arther**

Most likely.

M gets up and hugs Arther, who is surprised non-the-less. She figured she owed him at least that.

 **M**

Arther, I don't know how I can ever thank you.

As soon as she said that she knew it was the wrong thing to say.

 **Arther**

I know…

 **M**

…C'mon everyone, back to the hotel.

Arther tries to get them to stay longer. M insists that they leave. M herds everyone out the door before Arther can say any more.

 **56\. Int: Back at the hotel – M's room – Night**

 **James**

I'm beginning to put things together.

 **M**

How so?

 **James**

Winchell said something about a diversion.

 **M**

Yes.

 **James**

The maps are some kind of plan. Winchell also said something about Abu.

The lab technician said that the only thing he could find about Abu, was on Abu Dhabi, the richest oil tycoon in the world.

 **Anna**

Winchell changed his vote, he wanted the oil rig to be built. But everyone else said it would take too long and it was expensive.

 **Ethan**

It was originally brought up as an idea to help bolster the British economy, right?

 **James**

Right.

 **M**

Sounds to me like we're looking at an oil issue.

 **James**

I think so.

 **Anna**

But why, Abu Dhabi he has more money than God, why would he be involved?

 **M**

Anna, how did you know that?

 **Anna**

Um, I just heard I guess.

Ethan gets a suspicious look on his face.

 **57\. Int: James apartment – Night**

Ethan and James sit pondering their next move. A knock comes to the door, James answers it. It's Anna and Irene.

 **Irene**

We're here to…

Ethan pulls Anna in and pins her down in a nearby chair.

 **Anna**

Ethan, what are you doing?

 **Ethan**

How did you know about Abu Dhabi?

 **Anna**

I told you, I just…

 **Ethan**

I know, you just heard. Except no one really knows how much money he has.

 **James**

Ethan, let her go.

 **Irene**

Ethan, what the hell is wrong with you.

 **Ethan**

 _ **To James**_

She knows more than she's telling.

 **James**

Ethan let her…

 **Ethan**

 _ **Pulls his gun and sticks it in her face**_

I'd just as soon not have to splatter your brains all over Mr. Bond's nice furniture but if I have too…

 **Anna**

Ethan, I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know how much money Abu Dhabi has.

 **James**

Wait a minute, that sounds like a lie, people only mention someone's name when they're lying about them.

 **Irene**

Ethan, James, I… you know, you're right. I learned that the hard way.

Ethan cocks the pistol.

 **Ethan**

Anna, if that's really your name…

 **Anna**

Ok…

 **James**

Ok?

 **Ethan**

Ok, what?

 **Anna**

Ok, I know some things about Abu Dhabi.

Ethan un-cocks his pistol and puts it away. He lets her up. She's crying, some out of fear, some out of guilt.

 **Anna**

Saku Ahalla used to be my boyfriend.

 **James**

Who is Saku Ahalla?

 **Anna**

Who is Saku Ahalla, you've got to be kidding me.

 **Ethan**

He's Abu's right hand man.

 **James**

Should I have known that?

 **Ethan**

Why keep that from us?

 **Anna**

 _ **Looks at Irene**_

Some things a woman just would rather not talk about.

 **Irene**

That's true…

 _ **She looks at James**_

We're getting involved but you have to understand, there are things I'll never tell you.

 **Ethan**

 _ **To Anna**_

Like what?

 **Anna**

Like… what he did to me.

 **James**

Ok, we won't pry any further but you have to know that kind of information can only help us.

 **Anna**

You're going to ask me where Abu Dhabi is.

 **James**

I was considering asking you that.

 **Anna**

We met in a flat that Saku Ahalla rented so that we could be alone. All I really know about Abu Dhabi is that he's evil and rich.

And that my boyfriend used to work for him. Ethan was right, they are very close.

The phone rings, James answers it.

 **James**

M…

 _ **Pause**_

No, I didn't know that.

 _ **Pause**_

I did know that…

 _ **Pause**_

Ye… Yes ma'am…

 _ **Pause**_

Ye… Yes, of course…

 _ **Pause**_

As a matter of fact I do…

He covers the phone.

 **James**

 _ **To Anna**_

It's a secure line.

 _ **Pause**_

Yes M…

 _ **Pause**_

I was just…

 _ **Pause**_

Ok, well, Anna used to be Saku Ahalla's girlfriend…

 _ **Pause**_

I… I know you were…

 _ **Pause**_

Ok, I'll tell her. Thanks M… Bye.

He hangs up.

 **James**

 _ **To Anna**_

She said not to worry, your secret is safe with her, whatever that means.

 **Irene**

Did M know who Saku Ahalla was?

 **James**

Am I the only one who didn't know that?

 **Irene**

 _ **Puts her arms around his neck**_

You know a lot, you don't have to know everything.

She kisses him. He kisses her back.

 **James**

Well I damn sure should have known that.

Ethan pulls Anna up, he sits, he pulls her down on his lap, laughing.

 **Anna**

So you think I'm going to let you off the hook that easily?

 **Ethan**

 _ **Pause, big smile**_

Yep.

 **Anna**

 _ **Looks at him stern for a moment**_

I guess you're right.

They all laugh.

 **57\. int: James and Ethan – James' room**

 **James**

I'm going to need your expertise on this one.

 **Ethan**

Shoot.

James starts explaining.

 **58\. Int: British Parliament – Kings office**

Several officials sit around as James, the king, explains what his plans are.

 **James**

…And we're going to build that off shore rig.

 **Dutton**

Do we even have enough money for that?

 **Prime Minister**

We can't afford not to build it.

 _ **To James**_

Your Majesty, are you going to supervise any of this?

 **James**

Of course.

 **59\. Ext: United States – Illinois River – Peoria IL – Sunny – Mid fall – Barge refuge – Chem Corp docks**

Ethan talks to the harbor master.

 **Ethan**

So what is this stuff you're putting on these barges?

 **Harbor Master Peoria**

Diisopropyl methylphosphonate (DIMP) it's a powder, it's going on the Hinterland, a ship that will take it to Bremen, in Germany.

 **Ethan**

Two Barges.

 **Harbor Master Peoria**

Two sets of barges, 18 in all. Two tugs will push Thirty Million Tons of the powder down to the Delta at the mouth of the Mississippi, to be loaded on the Hinterland.

 **Ethan**

Are the Barges out there now?

 **HMP**

Yes, both of them. The first barge, piloted by the Chrystal, is being loaded now. She's due to leave tomorrow at 1:00 pm.

 **Ethan**

Good.

 **Next Day:**

 **60\. Ext: Barges – The Crystal – pushing off.**

Several of the Barge Attendants are walking around the barges, checking wires and ropes to make sure everything is in order.

One of the attendants, a gruff looking bearded man, at least six feet tall, approaches an Arab man.

 **Barge 1 Attendant**

Mr. Ahalla, everything is safe for the journey. We will have to go through 13 locks on the Illinois river and two on the Mississippi.

 **Saku Ahalla**

 _ **In an Arab Accent**_

Very good, keep me informed.

 **Barge 1 Attendant**

Yes sir.

 **61\. Ext: USA – Gulf of Mexico – just south of the Mississippi delta – Off Shore Oil rig under construction**

James and several British Engineers and Employees of BP Amoco, are supervising the construction of the rig.

The American supervisor approaches. A wiry man, weasel like in his manor.

 **American Supervisor (Greg Montimor)**

 _ **To the British Sup**_

Sir, there seems to be things missing.

 **British Sup (Mac Millington)**

Nope, some of the other stuff will come later.

 **Am Sup**

No sir, the things that are missing need to be in place before we can start drilling.

 **British Sup**

 _ **Hesitantly**_

Yes, well, we… are doing things differently as to make sure we don't have another accident.

 **Am Sup**

Sir… the items that are missing are…

 **James**

 _ **Cuts in**_

Excuse me sir, can we talk in one of the offices up stairs, you can tell me what's missing, and I'll jot them down.

Far be it for anyone to argue with the King of England. The American Supervisor has little choice.

 **Am Sup**

 _ **Fumbles for words**_

Ah, yes… Your Majesty, well um…

 **James**

 _ **Ushers him off**_

Follow me sir.

The American Sup follows James although somewhat reluctantly.

 **60\. ext: Barge – Crystal – Mid Day**

Saku Ahalla is watching over the side as the barge attendants loosen several of the barges to traverse the first of many Loc and Dams.

 **Barge 1 Attendant**

 _ **Approaches Saku**_

Sir, both Barges are operating without any problems. We should be through the first Loc by Noon.

 **Saku Ahalla**

Very good, keep me informed.

 **Later:**

 **62\. Int: Crystal Tug – Mess**

 **Captain Walt Beel (Rough, river rat)**

 _ **All sitting about to eat**_

Mr. Ahalla?

 **Saku**

Yes Captain.

 **Walt**

I will be honest with you; I don't like your kind.

 **Saku**

I am aware of that Captain but I appreciate your candor.

 **Walt**

No, sir, I am doing this because the price is right, and… I don't think I would have had a choice.

 **Saku**

 _ **Thinks**_

You have many choices Captain, if you refused to take the shipment, we would have simply found someone else.

 **Walt**

 _ **Defiant**_

Oh, yes, after you killed me.

 **Saku**

 _ **Thinks**_

A minor detail.

 **Walt**

That's what I thought. I've been ordered to treat you as a special guest while aboard my boat, but don't think we're going to be friends afterward.

 **Saku**

I would not expect that.

Dinner is being served.

 **Walt**

Furthermore, when this trip is over and I have payment, we will part company shortly thereafter.

 **Saku**

I will not stand in your way.

 **Walt**

Good.

 **63\. Ext: Both Barges – Trolling in the Dark down the Illinois River**

 **64\. Int: Walts room**

Walt and several of his crew are sitting around. They hatch a plan.

 **Walt**

…And with that, I am expecting all of you to help me. He has no crew, it's just him, so it shouldn't be a problem.

All of them agree.

 **Int: Barge – Crystal – Corridor down the middle of the tug**

Walt and his men ease quietly toward the room where Saku is sleeping.

They burst through the door, but Saku is waiting, he knew they were coming. Several of his men, thought to be Americans hold Walt and his men at gun point.

More of Saku's men cock machine guns behind Walt and his crew. Saku's men escort Walt and his crew outside.

 **66\. ext: Outer deck – Chrystal Tug**

Saku's men line them up against one of the bulkheads about to shoot them.

 **Saku**

No!

 **Rasheed**

 _ **In Arab**_

But sir, they were going to kill you.

 **Saku**

 _ **In Arab**_

No, we must keep them alive for now…

 _ **Thinking**_

…They will be a human wall if anything goes wrong when we're loading the ship.

 **Walt**

I should have known, you scummy Arabs, my country should have killed the lot of you when they had the choice.

Saku walks up to Walt, he pauses for a second, then back hands Walt almost knocking him out.

 **Saku**

 _ **To Walt**_

You should mind your manners my Captain…

 _ **To his men in Arab**_

…Take them and lock them in one of the lockers at the back of the Tug.

They escort Walt and his crew to the back of the Tug and lock them in a room.

Some of Walt's crew are still free but they don't make waves. The other barge, the Band Leader, comes aside the Chrystal.

 **Next day:**

 **63\. Ext: Both Barges**

More of Saku's men from the other barge come aboard the Chrystal. They approach Saku.

 **Band Leader, leader Assahn**

 _ **In Arab**_

Sir, we have done as you asked, the American crew on the other Barge is locked up.

 **Saku**

 _ **In Arab**_

Good, we must proceed at once, we do not want the Americans to get suspicious.

 **Assahn**

 _ **In Arab**_

Yes sir…

Assahn signals his men, they cross back over to the other barge, untie and both barges get underway.

 **67\. Ext: Gulf of Mexico – Ship Yard**

A large tanker ship pulls into port. It's name, The Hinterland. James and several men watch from the main deck of the oil rig, still under construction.

 **James**

 _ **To one of the British Engineers**_

Will it be done on time?

 **Engineer**

It will sir, not much left to do.

 **68\. Ext: City in England – Day – Sunny**

The little city is quiet; a few people walk the streets, a few cars. Suddenly a huge explosion erupts.

Several of the buildings around one of the BP Stations are decimated along with the BP. The gas islands were blown.

 **14\. Int: MI6 – M's office**

 **M**

 _ **On the phone**_

Bond, we've just been contacted by the British police. Someone has successfully destroyed a small town in the country blowing the pumps at a BP.

 **50\. int: James – Kings room**

 **James**

What?

 **M OC**

Yes, British police are doing an investigation now.

 **James**

Wow, well, keep me informed.

 **M OC**

Will do Bond.

James hangs up with a look of thought and failure on his face.

 **66\. Ext: Crystal – Illinois River – side of the tug**

Saku stands smoking watching the river go by. He's leaning on the rail. One of his so called men walks up.

 **Veehin**

 _ **Surprises Saku**_

Mr. Ahalla

 **Saku**

 _ **In Arab**_

Yes, um…

 **Veehin**

Veehin.

 **Saku**

 _ **In Arab**_

Yes, Veehin, how are you?

 **Veehin**

 _ **In Arab**_

Sir, I have come to a startling revelation.

 **Saku**

 _ **In Arab**_

And what might that be?

 **Veehin**

 _ **In Arab**_

That you sir, are not who you say you are.

Saku is stumped but doesn't show it. He looks at Veehin with a "What the hell are you talking about" look.

 **Saku**

 _ **In Arab**_

What?

 **Veehin**

 _ **In Arab**_

I've noticed that you have stumbled over the names of the men in your charge.

 **Saku**

 _ **In Arab**_

I have many in my charge Veehin, you know that.

 **Veehin**

 _ **In Arab**_

And your accent sir, it doesn't sound quite right.

 **Saku**

 _ **In Arab**_

Veehin, you are crazy, there is nothing un…

Veehin has two of the other men haul Saku at gun point, against his will into a room on the tug.

When they get him in the room, they push him down in a chair.

 **Veehin**

Who are you?

 **Saku**

 _ **Serious now, in Arab**_

Veehin, you are making me mad and you know…

Veehin strikes Saku. Saku is cut off mid sentence. Saku licks his bleeding lip. But before Veehin can do anything else, Saku goes into action.

 **(Choreograph)**

He bulls Veehin over, uses the chair to take out one of the men, he takes the gun hand of the other man and pulls it out sideways.

He punches the man before he can react with the gun. Veehin tries to attack Saku but Saku is ready and thwarts him.

Before long, the fight is over and Saku has beaten all of them. The Camera closes in on Saku's face. His skin is torn but there's no blood. Saku senses this and pulls the rest of the skin off revealing that Saku is really Ethan in disguise.

 **65\. Ext: crystal – Misc corridor**

Ethan, still in the Arab outfit, looks out the door of the room where his assailants lay unconscious. He takes off down the hall toward his room.

Once in his room, he pulls a suitcase out from one of the small closets. He opens it and dons another Saku mask.

Before long, Ethan is Saku again. The Camera closes in for a close-up before going black.

 **69\. Int: Gulf of Mexico - Oil platform**

James is in a misc office up higher above the main deck. He calls M.

 **James**

M…

 _ **Pause**_

…You did, splendid…

 _ **Pause**_

Ok…

 _ **Pause**_

…Was it, they found one there?

 _ **Pause**_

…Unbelievable

 _ **Pause**_

Yes… yes…

 _ **Pause**_

…I got a call from Ethan this morning, someone almost blew his cover but he's back in action again.

 _ **Pause**_

…Yes… yes, he's ok.

 _ **Pause**_

…Ok, I'll talk to you later.

James hangs up.

 **14\. Int: MI6 HQ – M's office**

One of the agents bursts into M's office.

 **Jacque**

M, Saku has escaped.

M is frantic; she jumps up from her desk and follows the agent.

 **70\. Int: Holding-cell at MI6**

M and the agent look upon it. The door to the holding cell is wide open and the two agents that were guarding him are dead.

M gets on a cell phone and calls Bond.

 **M**

James, Saku has escaped…

 _ **Pause**_

Yes, just a few moments ago…

 _ **Pause**_

…Yes… ok, goodbye.

She hangs up. She and the other agent tend to the agents that are dead.

 **51\. Ext: Palace – Day – Morning**

James bursts out the front door. Several people try to stop him, acting as though they are attending the King of England.

 **71\. Ext: Somewhere in London**

James is frantic, he looks around, he sees a black Mercedes pulling away, he commandeers a car despite the resistance of its owner.

 **72\. INT: Commendeered car – london**

 **71b. Ext: James' car chase in London**

He drives off after the black Mercedes. A chase ensues around the streets of London.

London police join the chase.

 **(Choreograph car chase)**

James follows the Mercedes to an open field where a strange helicopter waits. When the inhabitants of the Helicopter see that the Black Mercedes is being chased, they jump out and start firing on James.

James turns into some nearby woods avoiding the gun fire. The Mercedes pulls up in front of the helicopter, Saku jumps out.

James comes out of the woods in the car, he speeds at the helicopter taking out the tail and spinning it around.

As it turns it knocks over the men that were shooting at him. James jumps out of the car and engages the men in a gun fight.

Soon the London police are in the woods and assisting James in the gun fight.

Someone is still in the helicopter. Saku appears with some kind of machine gun. It's a Gatling gun, an M134D.

Saku starts firing at the police, they have no choice but to take cover. The helicopter men either get out or get up, shooting at the police.

Two of the men go to the other side with the intention of shooting James but James is on them. He takes out one with a kick and shoots the other.

The other two men realize what's going on and turn to fight off James. James, using the helicopter as a shield, shoots another one of the men.

Saku turns the M134 on James. James can barely hide; the gun is cutting the helicopter apart.

The London Police cut down the last man. Saku turns the gun on the police. Two of the five are killed.

James uses this to his advantage, Saku turn to see James, James shoots Saku. The fight is over. James looks over at the remaining police.

The police tend to their own. James' entourage shows up. James searches the helicopter. He finds some papers.

 **49\. int: MI6 HQ – Lab**

M, James and some of the lab technicians look on as they go through the papers.

 **M**

They indicate a place in the Arab lands, looks like somewhere in Iran.

 **James**

I was told that the money was being funneled to Iran through…

 _ **Points at a map**_

This area here.

 **M**

But know one knows exactly how?

 **James**

Correct.

 **M**

Then we need to initiate the drill.

 **James**

It's about time.

 **Lab Tech**

Yeah, it took years to build it.

 **Lab Tech 2**

And a small fortune.

 **73\. Int: James – Driving – Some sort of a machine**

James is at the helm of some sort of machine. The Camera shows what's coming at them. At first, where they are is not revealed.

 **74\. Ext: Iran – Dessert - Day**

A scorpion like vehicle bursts out of the sand a crawls along before it becomes airborne again and dives into the sand burrowing under the sand.

A moving mound of sand reveals its whereabouts.

 **73\. Int: Scorpion vehicle – Helm**

 **Lab Tech**

Mr. Bond, I'm starting to get…

 **James**

…Sea sick?

 **Lab Tech**

Yes.

 **74b. Ext: Iran – Dessert – Day**

The scorpion vehicle bursts out of the sand again, as if it were a wild animal reacting from a dart in its side.

It flails along several yards before it lifts up as a dolphin out of the water, and dives back under ground.

 **73b. int: Scorpion vehicle – Helm**

 **Lab Tech 2**

 _ **Looking at a radar screen**_

Sir, we're coming up on something, it's solid in mass, slow up before we hit it.

 **74\. Ext: James' drilling machine - outside**

James does no such thing. He keeps the vehicle underground but, seeing the object on his own radar screen, speeds up.

The lab Techs all but dive for cover.

 **75\. Int: Large – Round – Tunnel – Dimly lit**

The camera shows a wall of the tunnel. The Scorpion vehicle crashes through the wall of the tunnel turns left and settles to a stop.

 **76\. ext: IN tunnel but outside vehicle**

An Electronic Door opens on the vehicle, several stunned lab technicians stumble out. James comes out from behind them none the worse for wear.

 **Lab Tech 3**

 _ **To James**_

Sir, I believe there is a vehicle coming toward us from the east.

James looks at the tech's laptop.

 **James**

I believe you're right…

 _ **Calls out**_

…Everyone, back in the drill!

All the lab tech's look sick.

An old Army truck is coming up to where the vehicle had crashed through the wall. They stop, several men get out.

The see the rubble on the floor and the hole that was pierced through the side of the tunnel. They know someone has been here.

One of the Arab men jumps back into the cab of the truck about to call in what they've found but a rumbling noise stops him.

The camera shows close ups of the faces of several men who look up at the wall. The noise grows louder until…

The scorpion vehicle crashes through the wall again and into the tunnel. The Arab men that were standing by the Army truck, dive in slow motion, out of the way.

The Scorpion crashes into the Army Truck, its underground drilling bits push the old truck up against the back wall and grind the truck to a pulp.

It backs up a little. Other Arab men come into the tunnel through the whole it made in the wall. They have guns and round up all the men that were in the old truck.

One of the good Arab men (good guys) is yelling furiously at one of the men from the truck, almost beating him.

Anna walks out of the hole, packing, and slides to the floor of the tunnel.

 **Anna**

 _ **To James**_

Didn't know this was here.

 **James**

It's huge and it looks quite finished. I think it's been here for awhile.

 **Anna**

Now we wait to see if more trucks come this way.

 **James**

They may know.

 **Anna**

We'll be ready.

 **Different Day:**

 **66\. Ext: Barge – Day – Mississippi River**

A man talks to Ethan who is again disguised as Saku.

 **Man 1**

 _ **In Arab**_

Sir, we only have one more lock to go through, and tomorrow we will enter the delta.

 **Saku**

 _ **In Arab**_

Good, very good, keep me posted.

 **75\. Int: Tunnel**

James is on the phone with M.

 **James**

…Yes, we found them…

 _ **Pause…**_

…No, we're waiting to see if more come.

 _ **Pause…**_

…Really, Ethan, where are they?

 _ **Pause…**_

…Good, we'll be there.

 **63\. int: Illinois river – barges**

The two barges are nearing a Lock and Dam. Several of the barge laborers are readying the barges to go through the loc.

Several of them pool around certain cables and cleats. Ethan, in disguise, is trying to help a group of the laborers.

More of the laborers arrive where Ethan is, and the other laborers leave. Ethan notices this and tries to humor them.

 **Ethan**

 _ **Looks around, in his Arab voice**_

Are you the… experts

The laborers don't look up, they just keep working. Ethan/Saku shakes his head and goes back to work helping.

Suddenly, one of the laborers raps a cable around Ethan's hand. Another raps another cable around Ethan's neck.

Ethan realizes what's going on but it's too late, they have him tied up. One of them gags him.

The barges start to separate, Ethan sees this. The section of the Barge he's on is headed toward the dam but not the lock.

Ethan is trying to get free but the laborers have tied him up good. The camera shows the barge from a different angle, and shows the barge drifting toward the dam.

Ethan is struggling to get free. The barge goes over the dam. Ethan is still tied to the barge. The water is pushing the end of the barge around.

Some of the men on the barge that is being pushed into the lock are watching Ethan.

The end of the barge where Ethan is tied up has swung completely around and water is coming over Ethan's head. He's drowning!

Near the barges that are waiting to be put into the lock bubbles come up from under the water. James finally surfaces.

He pulls his scuba mask off and quietly moves around in the water so that he can see where they have tied Ethan.

Ethan is able to move one of the cables holding him in front of his face creating a small channel of water to circulate around the cable leaving a pocket of air for Ethan to breathe while he works to get free of the cables.

James has to hope that Ethan is taking care of himself. James climbs up on the barge.

 **James (to himself)**

Why would they sacrifice a full barge?

He climbs up on the barge and partially opens one of the containers. He looks inside, reaches down and pulls some of the white powder and tastes it.

 **James**

Salt?

He looks up and sees some of the laborers. He follows their line of site as they're watching Ethan and laughing.

A Camera view of the barge from a distance shows the barges. It's starting to get darker. A flare goes up startling the guys on the other barge.

The men watching Ethan take alarm and hustle to see what's going on. Other laborers join them. They have a quick meeting on the deck and disburse.

The locks are draining and the barges in it are lowering. James climbs aboard one of them and opens the hatch. The smell of the powder inside is enough to indicate that this isn't salt.

He looks around wondering which of the barges are fake and which are real. He sees two of the laborers headed toward him but they don't know he's there.

As they walk up, James jumps them and with a few moves, takes them out. He looks around and starts undressing one of them.

Ethan, water still pouring over him, finally gets free of the cables. Winded, he catches his breath, then pulls himself onboard.

Some of the laborers gather at the edge of one of the barge sections about to go into the lock, they're looking to see who shot the flare.

One of them sees a guy dressed like them, huddled in a corner. He alerts the others and they walk over to where the huddled man is. It's James who has a coat on.

He shoots one of them with a flare and with a few moves takes out two more of them. But now they have guns on him.

Several of the laborers that are locked up in one of the holds down under the tug, break free and head toward the main deck.

They see that James is in trouble, quickly plan and move stealthily to where James and the crooks are.

They sneak around and jump the crooks about to shoot James. James helps them take out the other crooks.

 **James**

Let the others lose.

 **Laborer 1**

Alright!

They run off. James goes in his own direction. He sees a couple more of the crook laborers, he heads that way.

 **Suka**

 _ **Pops up behind James, gun pulled.**_

Mr. Bond.

James stops.

 **Suka**

I suppose you're wondering how I got free again?

 **James**

The thought had crossed my mind.

 **Suka**

I'm rich Mr. Bond…

James turns around.

 **Cont.**

My boss paid my government to intervene, they had me freed. Don't blame your government, they had no choice.

 **James**

Oh, I don't blame them, I think they knew you'd come looking for me.

Several of the crook laborers come up.

 **Suka**

Everyone knows that you're on to us so measures are taking place to counter any legal intervention.

 **James**

I just have one thing to say.

 **Suka**

What's that Mr. Bond?

 **James**

You're dead.

 **Suka**

Really… I…

…A shot is fired. Suka jumps. He looks at James and falls forward dead. Ethan is standing behind him.

There are five crook laborers, Ethan shoots three of them, James turns and shoots the other two.

Ethan peels off what's left of his Suka disguise, he's smiling.

The Mississippi delta is all around, the ship that is taking the chemical is just outside the oil rig docked in port waiting.

 **James**

What took you so long?

 **Ethan**

I am just full of river water.

 **James**

We have to make the rest of this look good.

 **Ethan**

No rest for the weary.

They take off to finish the mission.

 **76\. Ext: Daytime – view of New Oil rig**

The camera shows a small device on the oil rig. It automatically activates. It begins turning 360 degrees. A beam emits from it.

The camera shows a top down wide angle shot of the rig.

The device is turning, the beam is igniting everything. The camera shows another top down wide angle shot of the oil rig.

It explodes in a circular motion. The scene repeats three times showing the explosion at three different angles.

People stand shocked on the ship dock, watching the rig explode.

 **77\. ext: Talking from car window**

The main voice is inside a car talking through the window.

 **Unknown Voice**

 _ **In Arab**_

It is done, the queen is dead and the oil rig is blown, the diversion is in place, you can take control of the ship now.

 **Unknown Voice 2**

 _ **In Arab**_

Yes sir.

The window rolls up and the car drives off.

The camera shows a top down, wide angle shot of the dock and the men on it.

The Mercedes drives off. The other men climb into large black SUV's.

 **Later:**

 **78\. Ext: Ship in port**

Police and fire boats are all around. Helicopters and other vessels helping to secure the oil rig.

Incognito, several of Abu's men, disguised as police, circle the remains of the rig.

One of the men on the boat looks at the remains.

 **Tashall**

 _ **In Arab**_

I don't believe it.

 **Man 2**

 _ **In Arab**_

What?

 **Tashall**

It's a…

 **Man 2**

 _ **In Arab**_

It's a what?

 **Tashall**

It's a fake!

Tashall comes to a frantic realization!

 **Cont.**

We've been set up!

 **Man 2**

 _ **In Arab**_

We've…

As they turn, several boat surround them, one is Coast Guard, several have guns pointed at them.

 **79\. Ext: Entrance to ship dock building**

As the Mercedes and the black SUV's are about to leave, police and Army block they're way.

A gun fight ensues; they turn and try to run. The American authorities give chase.

A car chase in the dock area. Two more cars join the chase, one is a Aston Martin and the other is an older tweaked Chevy Camaro.

The chase is all over, some American vehicles chase two of the black SUV's, the other two cars chase one black SUV and the Mercedes.

Abu Dhabi is in the Mercedes; he's ordering the driver to drive every which way and ordering the other men in the car to fire back.

There's fighting everywhere, on the water to. The Coast Guard and the other Authority boats cut Tashall's boat to shreds.

James in the Aston Martin and Ethan in the Camaro, chase the Mercedes shooting as they go.

Eventually, the Mercedes loses control and launches off into the water.

The black SUV stops in an attempt to rescue the people in the Mercedes but have to fight James and Ethan.

Eventually James and Ethan take them out.

The police and Army have the other SUV's surrounded and are putting the occupants under arrest.

 **Later:**

 **80\. Ext: Ship dock area**

James, M, Several American authorities and Ethan stand around talking. They're laughing and chatting. Eventually they break up and go their separate ways.

James gets in his car and Ethan in his. Ethan drives through one of the old Freight buildings but is stopped by two men bolstering guns.

Ethan gets out, hands raised. It's Abu Dhabi and Tashall. They're about to gun Ethan down when James comes roaring in with his car.

They fire on James who drives close enough to hit them but doesn't. Abu Dhabi takes off, James gives chase.

 **(Choreograph)**

Ethan sees Tashall, who is a big Arab man, they battle hand to hand.

James follows Abu Dhabi into an older area where there is still some old freight, he stops and gets out, pistol pulled.

James searches around, suddenly a shot rings out, it hits James but just wings him. He goes down.

Abu Dhabi comes out of hiding pointing a gun at James who fanes dead. When Abu Dhabi gets close enough, James kicks his legs out causing him to drop the gun.

 **(Choreograph)**

James and Abu Dhabi go to battle hand to hand. Abu Dhabi isn't as big as Tashall but he can fight and he's strong.

They battle like crazy, James has met his match. He's getting the better of Abu Dhabi but his opponent is holding his own.

James finally bests him. He's about to get up when Ethan comes in and makes him stay down.

 **Next Day:**

 **81\. Ext: Florida Beech – Sunny – Hot**

James is with What's-her-name and Ethan is with Anna. A call on James' cell phone.

 **James**

M?

 _ **Pause…**_

Yes, he's here with me now.

 **(Camera shot of Ethan with Anna) They smile and go back to kissing.**

 _ **Pause…**_

No M as a matter of fact they've been turned over to the local authorities.

 _ **Pause…**_

I…

 _ **Pause…**_

But M I…

 _ **Pause…**_

James looks at What's-her-name. She returns the look.

M, I'm going to have to call you back, something important just came up.

 _ **Pause…**_

Yes, well, you just keep imagining.

 _ **Pause…**_

What?

 _ **Pause…**_

No…

James looks over at Ian. Ian is necking with Anna.

No M, I don't know where he is but I would imagine something just came up with him too.

 _ **Pause…**_

Yes M, that's what I mean. And yes, I'll collect those two men if I…

 _ **Pause**_

…Wait, I can't, they're locked up.

 _ **Pause…**_

M, if it's my problem, I'll take care of it in the morning.

She tries to say something to James but he hangs up.

 **14\. Cut to: M**

 **M**

…James, James.

Frustrated, she hangs up. A man enters her office. It's a dignitary from the Royal Palace.

 **Donahugh**

Mum.

 **M**

Yes?

 **Donahugh**

A message from the queen.

 **M**

Yes?

 **Donahugh**

I quote, "M, great job, James isn't still interested is he?"

 **M**

 _ **Laughs a little**_

Please tell her…

 _ **She thinks**_

…You never know.

Donahugh rolls his eyes. M smiles.

 **81\. Cut to: James and Ian necking on a beach with their woman.**

Helicopter lifts high as camera view also gets higher and higher indicating the end of the movie.

 **End.**


End file.
